Memories Seen Through Moonlit Eyes
by ChrysalisBluem
Summary: Have you ever wondered what caused them to fall into the depths of darkness? Why they must continue to lurk in the shadows and find their answers to Life? Every story has a beginning. And this, is where theirs have started. Join Lea and Isa as they meet the person who has changed their lives... Forever. "Your name, it's like the sun" - Isa. Saix/IsaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Name

**Chapter 1**

Name

 _"It all started... When I was found lying unconscious at his doorstep."_

 _..._

Beyond the endless hallways of faded concrete walls of red, sounds of machines can be heard from the head office of none other than the man named Ansem the Wise. A man not older than the age of 36 with brilliant blonde hair and beard, and would mostly be seen with his lab coat on along with his favorite red scarf. Ruler of the town he resides in called: **Radiant Garden**.

Ansem the Wise is not only the king of that world, but also a genius professor who invents incredible instruments to help maintain the peace in this "City of Light". Many respect the professor and have come to admire him. Behind his usual fierce gaze reveals a very kind-hearted and understanding man.

Yet right now, he appears as serious as ever, asking his apprentice of their current state.

"Where did you find her?"

A young girl lies unconscious on top of a lab table. Long golden locks of hair sprawls around her, as if the sun itself had descended from the sky. She wore old shabby clothes which seemed to be an old rag once, and a bandage was covering her forehead from the wound that had been inflicted on her.

"Outside our gates; the right part of her head was bleeding when I found her. Pay no worry; I cleaned the blood outside to avoid commotion." His apprentice calmly answered back.

"I'm glad you brought her here Xehanort. We were able to stop the bleeding just in time. But she may feel dazed when she wakes up."

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's student, a man in his 20's; he's mostly identified with his long silver hair. Oh do not worry; he isn't the same long-silver-haired man who possesses a long masamune we all know (don't go chanting his name now). You can tell because this person right here has a darker skin tone compare to him. Xehanort has been under the professor's care for merely a year now. He addresses his teacher by the title of Master.

Not for long, the said girl's eyes began to flicker. She blinks and furrows at the sight of the immense light, causing her to feel dizzy. _For how long was I asleep?_ She asks herself. Slowly did she sat up, and as she gradually gets used to the light, she caught the presence of the two men who were both wearing lab coats.

"I see you've woken up." says the professor.

Her drowsy eyes continue to look around the room; nothing seems to be familiar to her. But then, her eyes widened in fright at the sight of various machines that surrounded her. The I.U.D attached on her right palm only made her more scared!

She frantically removed it, bewildering the professor. "CAREFUL!" Ansem the Wise caught her wrist and quickly applied medication to stop the mild bleeding as the I.U.D was forcefully taken out, band-aid included.

"Be more careful. We wouldn't want you to be losing more blood now, do we?" he says.

Ansem's voice was deep and refined like an aristocrat. Well, obviously, he is for he's the king, but the little one doesn't' know that. Surprised on how gentle he was, the girl simply stared at the man treating her. Yet the anxiety remains. She didn't feel like talking to complete strangers after all. That being done, Ansem asked: "Is that better?" she didn't answer but looked at the mended hand. "Do you feel alright? You lost quite a lot of blood awhile ago."

As the girl opens her mouth, it was dead silence. Nothing was coming out of her lips. No words but the gasp she just did followed by her two hands which covered her mouth.

 _W-what? Where's my voice?!_

"It would seem that she has forgotten how to speak." Xehanort implies.

Silly man, can't he see that she's trying to form even a small sentence yet nothing comes out? She knows how to speak, yes! And it bothers her how she couldn't do it now in her time of need!

Frantic, she spotted a chalkboard on the other side of the room. She climbed down the lab table and ran towards it; the two grown men only watched what she was attempting to do. She picks up a chalk and wrote in a childish manner.

" _Where am I?" Who are you?! "_

"Seeing that you were able to run that fast and write, we'll assume that you are fine." a plain reply from Xehanort. The professor stood up and answered her question:

"My name is Professor Ansem the Wise, and this is my apprentice Xehanort. We are in my office which is also my home."

The look in the little girl's eyes grew stern as she eyes both of them, a sign that she is highly suspicious of the two. This did not go unnoticed by the professor, so he added: "We found you unconscious at my door step. Do you recall anything before that?"

Honestly speaking, she had no clue. Her memories are all messed up, a fog lingering inside her head for she simply cannot remember anything… Not even… Her own name. Her hands were starting to shake, visible as the chalk she holds in the air beside the board begins to wobble side to side. She balled her free hand into a fist; lowering her head to cover her eyes, she shook her head; a 'No' as her answer.

"The inability to speak and positive memory loss; it's like she's in a state of coma; only she is awake and conscious of her actions."

Xehanort's observation was spot on indeed. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his master walk towards the young girl. Kneeling down to meet the eyes of the ones before him, he placed a hand on her head, making her look up to him.

"By the looks of it, you should be around 8 years old." He then ruffles her hair and this annoyed the little one, but she couldn't hide the fact on how fleeting the feeling was when she saw him give her a gentle smile.

How strange, for this man's voice to put her mind at ease. Aside from the fact that she only met him, the warmth was easily sensed from this so–called Ansem the Wise.

"If it would do any good, I will help you get back to your family."

Those words helped her in releasing that gust of air she's been holding back. She gave out a heavy sigh of relief through her small nose. Ansem smiled at the reaction and turns to call on his apprentice. "Xehanort." And the man instantly stood straight up.

"Post a lot of flyers everywhere in town. Notify them of this girl who is in search of her family." He commanded.

Surprised by his Master's request, he was somewhat taken back and immediately regained his composure. Orders are orders. Ansem _is_ Radiant Garden's king after all, and whatever he commands are absolute and must be done. He took one step back, bowed before him and turned his heel; walking away to do what he was told.

"Until then, I shall take care of you." Ansem says as he places his hand from her hair to her shoulder. The only thing she could do was stare at the blonde man with her lips slightly apart.

…

Three days have passed after staying at the professor's home. The little girl could hardly stand the place. To be given a room no bigger than a storage room is very much absurd.

Frankly because that's what it was before she came here. Xehanort couldn't think of a place for her stay in, so he thought that this was a better idea than having no room at all.

Well, at least there's a window.

During her stay, she decided to clean her little room to make it feel a bit homey. What? Since you're here, might as well make yourself comfortable, right? There were a lot of cobwebs, the floors were so dusty that she couldn't help but sneeze every now and then, and the glass from her window was so blurry you can hardly see the outside; unless you open it of course.

She dusted, she swept, she wiped, and she even put on some curtains from one of the boxes that were there. It certainly brightened up the room; nothing like a few colors to lighten the place up.

Most of the time she would sit on her sofa, which had been her sleeping buddy for two straight nights due to no bed being available, and would stare at the wooden floor. Her legs were leveled with her torso as she hugs her knees. There was nothing there, only the silence that filled the room.

A knock suddenly occurred. Since she has no voice, the visitor welcomed himself in instead, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Good afternoon. It's a lovely day today." It was Ansem.

He made his way inside, closed the door and sat beside the little girl. His eyes searched whatever it was she was looking at, but instead he found her staring into nothingness. His heart sunk at her figure. Seeing that she had barely touched her food (which was the same food he eats by the way.) Of course, as a responsible adult, he wouldn't dare treat her unjustly. Yet he does feel guilty for putting her in such a room, even though it wasn't his idea in the first place.

Giving out a heavy sigh, knowing that she wouldn't care to look at his direction, the man stood up and left. No point in even starting a conversation to a mute girl who may even be deaf. But let's not think of her that way, she's just a child –

Wait…

Ansem was about to close the door, an idea came passing by his train of thoughts. Now there's a good idea, he said to himself. He slowly closes the door and as he heard it clicked, he walked away with a smile on his face.

…

The next day, as early as daybreak, Ansem happily went to the girl's chamber only to find her there on the same position as yesterday. This troubled the Professor. Nevertheless, his plan _will_ carry on today, no doubt about it.

"Good Morning." He said with his deep voice as we went inside. He didn't sit next to her but simply passed by in front of her. She noticed the shadow walking and decided to follow it with her eyes.

Ansem opened the curtains to bring in the morning light into the room. The girl's eyes squinted. After being up all night and THAT welcomed you in the morning? It was torture.

"Lovely day today, wouldn't you agree?" the professor seems pretty happy. The young one groaned to herself, _He said the same thing yesterday_. Yup, she was actually paying attention to him.

"Come on now, get up and come with me." He said as he waited for her outside.

He led her outside the room and straight to one of the many walls in the castle, the little one followed from behind him, her head was still hanging and looking downwards. Both stopped as they came upon a door.

Ansem opened it to reveal a bathroom. He gestures for her to go inside and told her to go take a bath. "Don't worry about your clothes; I already prepared some for you. It's inside the basket beside the sink." He said before finally closing the door.

The little girl scans the room and saw how bigger the bathroom was than her own little room. It was also so clean, white tiles and soft colors of beige on the cupboards. Rugs and towels lay inside, it was so different from the castle's hallways. She actually liked it, her eyes softened at the sight.

Quickly she did her bath and as she was rubbing her hair with a towel, she caught sight of a baby blue dress inside the basket. _That must be the clothes the professor was referring to_ , she says to herself.

Taking it out of the basket, her eyes sparkled in delight to see the dress. She had never seen anything like it; so beautiful and lady-like. The frills definitely made it more gorgeous. Sleeves only reaches until her elbows, just the way she likes it. And a blue ribbon was underneath its collar. But… where are the shoes?

Guess the professor forgot to buy one. Now, now, that's not nice. He went from all the trouble to buy her this beautiful dress after all, might as well be thankful for it. Now to present herself. She went outside only to be expected by the blonde man, and saw what he had on his hands.

"These are for you." He sweetly said. A pair of small black shoes and white socks awaits her making her outfit complete.

 _Why would he go through all the trouble to prepare these for me?_

True that it was generous of him to give these to her, yet she couldn't help but wonder why would he do it? This day is gonna be full of surprises, isn't it?

Ansem the wise stretches out his hand, and the little girl took it without having any second thoughts.

…

Ansem the Wise and the little girl set off towards the town plaza, walking hand in hand in the clear morning of Radiant Garden.

"You do remember this place, yes?" he said to her. "After all, you are a resident here, no?"

She, without looking up at him, simply shook her head 'No' and continued walking. _So, she clearly has no idea of this town whatsoever. Where did she come from then?_ They both continued onwards until they came upon an Antique Shop.

"Want to take a look inside?" without knowing her answer, they both went in and took a look around.

This Antique Shop had sparked an interest on the little lady. It was filled with unusual objects mostly made out of wood and minimal colors. Miniature carousels, woolen knitted dolls, pastel colored ribbons, and even vintage paintings. There were also old lamps, statues and other furniture that must've been kept for over more than 50 years now.

It certainly was pleasing to the eye.

"Ah, if it isn't you Professor; good day, good day." The owner greeted with a smile.

"Good day Mr. Ross. I'm sorry to come here under short notice."

"Not at all. I was beginning to wonder when you'll come to visit. You have been keeping yourself busy with your experiments lately. But that's the usual now, ain't it?" Mr. Ross humbly replies and the two chuckled as they exchanged handshakes, while the girl looks around.

Mr. Ross smiled at her and saw how pretty she was along with her curly-blonde hair. "Is that her?" he asked. Ansem looked at his line of sight and nodded "Aye".

Somehow, they saw that she has taken a liking to the Arts and Crafts section of the store, this gave the professor an idea.

"Ross, I would like to buy that sketchpad, if I may?" the girl stiffened at what she heard and blinked a few times. Did she hear that correctly? Her heart began to beat faster, as if she was anticipating that to be given to her.

"Of course! Anything for you Professor. Will there be anything else you might want to add?" Mr. Ross asks.

"Two pencils and an eraser." Ansem answers.

As everything was paid, their business there was settled and the two left, bidding goodbye to the shop owner. The girl, however, questions herself on what the professor would do with the materials he bought. Her eyes lowered to look at the pavement they were walking on for she expected those things to be given to her. _Silly… I'm getting my hopes too high_.

Have a heart, she's still young, and same goes for her way of thinking.

"Hmmph." A sudden grunt. Both of them stops on their tracks, she eyed at her companion in wonder.

"It's beginning to feel hot out, don't you agree?" She agrees with him 100%. After all, the sun was beginning to rise and noon was almost here. "I know the perfect place for situations like this. Follow me."

His deep voice was hard to disobey, yet she knows he's humble by all means. In fact, ever since they left the castle, she was able to breathe freely. Like her lungs have been freed from burdens which she knows nothing about. Then as they trudged on, the townspeople began eyeing her from the corners. Even their whispers were almost hearable.

 _Is that her? Ansem's little girl?_

 _Such a pretty little lady._

 _That's the one he's helping?_

 _Do you think they'll be able to find her family?_

 _I heard he's giving away 5,000 Munny to whoever finds them._

 ***GASPS!***

It's weird to think that these people would be interested in her all because of the prize money. She's only, 8 so having no knowledge of money is completely understandable; it's the reason why she questions its worth. Well, _her_ worth, to be precise. Then again, she remembers a certain saying: " _Money is everything",_ _so_ maybe that can explain it. Better remember that in the future.

Every step she took became heavier and heavier each time she hears the whispers and mumbling around them. Unbelievable… All the same, no matter how you look at it. They have seen a child before, have they? Can't they kindly leave her alone? Or was it because of the person she's with?

 _Just who is he?_

Shutting your eyes doesn't mean you can shut them away – and it pains her.

 _I can't breathe…._

"We're here now." She shot her eyes open and saw where they at.

 _An Ice Cream parlor?_

As they headed towards the entrance, two boys burst out of the store, both looking energetic despite the heat. They look like she's just about her age, maybe a year older than her?

"WHOO! Old Scrooge's ice creams are the best! Wouldn't you say so Isa?" a kid with spiky red hair exclaimed to his best friend. ( **Pronunciation** **:** _Ai_ ; _Za_ )

"No kidding. Gotta hand it to you Lea, at least this idea never gets old." The friend pats his best friend's back as he retorted. He also has spiky hair, only taller and with the hue of blue; both of them left afterwards. ( **Pronunciation** **:** _Lee_ )

"Did you hear that?" Ansem asks, and the two went inside.

Cool, fresh air greeted them, sending the young girl's hair flying due to the air conditioning. Her eyes widened at the sweet sight of various ice cream flavors. There was chocolate, vanilla, raspberry and they even sell snow cones! She wasn't able to contain her excitement and immediately did that reflect on her eyes. Ansem took notice of that and was somewhat taken back, that was a first.

Although this may all seem amazing, what struck her the most was that a duck was managing the counter and serving ice creams? _EHH?_

She rubbed her eyes at the unusual scene. This couldn't be a dream…. Right? A busy duck he was, he was able to see the Professor from afar. "Is that you Ansem?" Great, he can even talk and has this strange accent. He waved at them, indicating that they move closer.

"Ain't this a pleasant surprise? The usual, I bet?" the duck said.

"You know me too well Scrooge." The Professor said back with a gentle smile.

"One Sea-Salt Ice Cream comin' uh -" he stopped.

Before the duck could finish his sentence, he spotted the girl beside his blonde friend. "'Ello, who's this?" he referred to her.

"Ah, this is the girl that I am helping out in search of her family." replied the Professor.

The duck formed his bill into an 'Oh' expression and smiled at the little lady. Well, being who she is, she's still too shy to comprehend and took a part of the Professor's lab coat to shield a part of her face to hide her embarrassment.

"This is Mr. Scrooge McDuck. He owns the Ice Cream Shop."

"Now, now, you can call me Uncle Scrooge just like the rest of them youngsters 'ere." Mr. Scrooge requested.

He raised his hat and bowed at the little lady. This made her smile and come out of her hiding place. She too greeted him with a curtsy, a surprise to Ansem all the more as his eyebrows rose up. He hadn't once seen her smile. And my, did she look marvelous. Scrooge has taken a liking towards her, and thought:

"Ya know? Since this is her first time 'ere – " he rumbled inside his coolers and handed out two sticks of ice cream. "I'll give each of ya a sea-salt ice cream, my treat."

"But Scrooge, this is your masterpiece." Ansem guiltily gives back.

"And the best-selling one as well." He added to his friend's statement. "Take it. It's on the house."

Knowing that there's no point in pushing it, the Professor humbly accepts the duck's generous offer, for old time's sake. Both thanked the duck for the wonderful treat.

They sat at a vacant table near a wide glass window. The Professor seems to enjoy the frozen delicacy while the girl observes the strange food she has in her hands. Surely, she knows what an ice cream looks like; somewhere in the back of her head she recalls them. Yet, this one is awfully strange.

Sea-Salt ice cream. A Popsicle stick whose color is somewhat between the shade of blue and turquoise. It glistens and is perfectly frozen to perfection. Redundant? Absolutely not.

 _How odd…_ she thought as her observation continues.

"I almost forgot." A sudden declaration from her companion.

Ansem lifted the paper bag which contained their purchases earlier at the Antique Shop and handed it over to her. She cannot quite register whatever was happening, so she stared at the bag and then back to the Professor.

"It's yours. I bought it for you after all."

At that moment, the little girl had never felt cherished in all her being. This man, whom she met for only four days, has treated her like no other.

All it took was a simple smile as a token of her gratitude, and this melted the heart of our dear Professor. It felt like he has seen an angel for the first time. No one has ever given him a smile as warm as hers. It was certainly gratifying.

"You know?" he caught her attention." I believe I haven't asked you of your name yet. Do you happen to remember it?"

A peculiar question indeed; for she, herself, had not realized that she hadn't remembered her own name. Moving her head side to side to answer him, immediately he was deep in his thoughts. "Mmmm… Ah – I know." He said.

"How about… Rae?" Her smile grew more and quickly bobs her head up and down in bliss.

 _Like the sun…_ Ansem thought. So that every time he would look at the bright sky, it would remind him of her.

 _Rae…_ it sounds truly wonderful through her ears. Due to joy, she unknowingly took a bite of her ice cream, and it surprised her. The taste quickly spread through her taste buds. _How queer_ , she thought.

 _It's salty… Yet sweet._


	2. Chapter 2: Fear and its Keeper

**Chapter 2**

Fear and its Keeper

 _"It was kept long enough in the deepest part of my heart."_

 _…_

It's been almost a month during her stay at the castle. Young Rae, although her actions are limited, was able to do as she pleases all thanks to Ansem's consent. Allowing her to roam all over his home, decorate her room, eat at his dining table with him, and even spend an hour and a half in the bathroom (told you she likes it). However, she was instructed not to go outside without the master's approval.

Approval, as in, without-him-by-her-side kind.

Even though it can be annoying, it amazes her every time she discovers new things inside this forsaken dwelling. How there's an indoor miniature garden for example (there's even a fountain too), a library at the east wing full with mountains of books, and a guest area near the castle entrance.

Walking around the castle was Rae's least favorite thing to do. Well, having to fail every time she explores the place because of all the hallways, always end up getting lost, and having Xehanort to escort her back to her room wasn't exactly that fun to begin with. Not when you're being carried by the back of your collar.

Speaking of the silver-haired man, she has seen something that is too funny she cannot not to remember. Xehanort was at his own room that time and she happen to caught him sleeping in the middle of work. His door was slightly ajar, giving Rae the chance to peek at the sleeping apprentice…. While hugging a stuff Moogle as a pillow.

 _W-weird!_ she madly blushed to herself and quickly went away to avoid getting caught.

After that silly incident, Rae will never look at Xehanort the same way again _. A Moogle-Lover_ , she giggled at the thought.

There were times where she would watch the professor do his work in his office, either it was paper works or experimentation of the various chemicals he has at the other corner of his room. When the Ansem grew anxious of the little one's constant observation with his works, he gently smiles and suggested:

"Would you like to help me?"

It took her less than a second to nod yes with her beaming eyes. Ansem chuckles at the response and led her alongside him as they work for hours inside the office. It wasn't much, but it sure was pleasant to be with someone rather than being alone.

Little by little, she was starting to feel like… She's home.

Another month went by, and was followed by another. Three months after staying in this castle, living here and getting used to it; might not be so bad after all.

…

Back inside her little room, the little girl was starting to doodle on her sketchpad. It calms her every time she draws. Although still not a pro when it comes to drawing, but hey, a little practice won't hurt, would it?

So, Rae enjoys the small peace time she has with herself. It beats the boring atmosphere the castle sends off. Yet, you would wonder who else could live in such a big place. She only sees the master and his apprentice after all. This thought made her put and furrow.

 _This place sure is odd…_

A knock occurred and was followed with a voice.

"Master Ansem wishes to see you in his office." It was Xehanort.

Rae did as she was told and went to the professor's office. Xehanort already went head of her to assist his master's work. The oval office (Ansem's) doesn't have a door by the way so that the professor can see whoever it was passing by.

She took a peek to see what the reason may be for the sudden summon. Seems like the little lady has a habit in peeking. Although it mostly fails for the professor has keen senses for his age.

"Rae, you can come in." he said with his usual deep voice, but something seems different.

Taking a step inside, she saw two other figures: a man with disheveled brown hair and unshaved beard, and woman with messy dirty-blonde curls just above her shoulders, sitting in front of the professor's desk.

Judging by the looks of it, these folks appear to be another of those who claim to be her family. For the last three weeks, people have been knocking on their door saying that Rae belongs to them. Sometimes it would go out of hand as they would go as far as to printing fake birth certificates, dye their hair colors blonde and even making up excuses like their houses got burnt, leaving them no proof to take back their 'child'.

Mind them that Ansem governs this city and knows everything that happens here. Something such as a burning house hasn't occurred for over 8 years now. It was truly an outrageous lie.

But, why does the Master appear so distraught?

"There you are!"

Rae jumped in surprise as the woman screeched and went hugging her in the process; the child awkwardly stared at the stranger with her eyes creasing and body stiffening, not knowing what to do. Her companion stood up and told her:

"Dear, contain yourself. Remember that she doesn't remember anything." He said with his rusty and deep voice. His type seems to be the drinking kind. He and his ' _wife?_ ' both wear old-shabby clothes.

The woman looks as restless as she has dark circles under her eyes. Her eyeliner is even messy like she doesn't have any idea how to apply makeup. The pale Aegean dress she wears was covered with bits of dirt at the ends, and one of her socks seems to be missing.

Considering these two's appearances, they seem to be on their mid-30 just like the professor.

Realizing her sudden action, she embarrassingly stood back and patted her dress. "I'm sorry." She weakly says. "I don't know what came over me."

Not sure what was going on, our little lady tilted her head and continued to stare at the strangers before her. Ansem saw that and quickly spoke: "I think it would be best to introduce yourselves to the child first, since she lost her memories of those she knows."

"Ah yes!" the woman happily clasps her hands together and bended a bit to level her eyes with the child. "We are Mr. and Mrs. Toctier, but you can call me aunty. We are by no means related by blood."

Did she just hear that right? Or was this lady clearly admitting to everyone here that they have nothing to do with her? Baffled by what she said, all Rae could do was shook her head rapidly as if she was in a daze. Before she could even react any further, the woman cuts her off; "However, we _are_ associated with your parents."

Mr. Toctier turned to face the professor and handed him over a few papers. "These are the letters from the girl's parents; it also contains a few pictures of the family and the child as an infant."

Ansem rummages through the given hand outs and saw that they are evidently true. The seal that was placed through these posts were signed by none other than himself; it left the professor in shock but he quickly hides it, along with that tiny pang of pain stabbing in his chest. These were sheer proof that these people right here were essentially connected to Rae's parents.

He saw at the back the pictures of Rae's late mother and father, a bit old and faded. She clearly has both their signature golden hair and her mother's eyes. They both look kind and heart-warming people. Whatever could have happened to them that their daughter would end up with these two and to him?

"We also have here their wills. It was given to us after they died." Mr. Toctier told him.

"How were you associated with them again?" Ansem eyes the man. Mr. Toctier does look serious, yes. Serious… and Dangerous.

"The two were traveling merchants. My wife and I own the inn they happen to stay for the night. One rainy day, the carriage they were riding back from work had its horse on a rampage. It ran through the rope-built bridge. The impact of it resulted for the ropes to break, and they both fell from the cliff, leading to their deaths." He said as he lowers his gaze before continuing.

"This girl was left at our inn that day as she waits for their return. It took us 4 days before knowing the news. It was a good thing their personal belongings were left with her along with the papers that we are giving you right now. "

There was a long silence whispering inside the room. Who would have thought that this young girl's parents would end up with such a tragic fate? They were just a couple who worked hard to give their child a better life. It was hard to take in.

"And why do you claim this girl to be yours?" the professor just has to ask this question.

Mrs. Toctier stepped forward and answered: "She was left with us, leaving us no choice but for her to be under our responsibility; meaning we have _full custody_ of the child." She emphasized at the two words.

So that's what it was. Being the man that he is, Ansem the Wise knows very well when it comes to business and responsibility. And for that, he was left with nothing more than the truth that was laid out for him.

Rae doesn't belong here –

Anymore…

The professor simply took a quick glance at the young child and saw that she was in a state of shock from the news of her late parents _. So, I clearly am… Alone…_ she says to herself. The world was just full of cruelty.

"What did you say her name was again?" he asks.

"Lynette." Mr. Toctier replied.

 _Lynette_ … It sounds lovely. She bets her parents gave a lot of time to think about her name; it even fitted her well. But - Even _if_ that was the name her parents gave her, it just doesn't, feel right. Rae kept repeating the name in her head, over and over again.

He looks back at the couple standing in front of him and said, "I will have to talk to the child later and explain the matter further with her." He calmly says, almost too low for them to hear. "Thank you for coming." Xehanort was just outside his master's office, listening throughout the whole discussion. He escorted them and the two left without another word.

Rae was just there, standing at the hallway as she blankly stared at Mr. and Mrs. Toctier's backs as they disappeared in the darkness of the castle halls.

…

Dinner that night was unpleasantly quiet for the professor's ears, so far from the past evenings he had spent with his little friend and apprentice, this was certainly not one of his favorites. Although Rae was mute to start with, her very actions were enough to express her thoughts and emotions.

Don't get the wrong idea. Rae is very frail, submissive and light-hearted. But she can be very adventurous, easy-going and kind.

Exactly like the sun.

It was said that the sun was so fragile that just one mistake would be the cause of all destruction any world in the universe can ever imagine. But also, as it had finally found its purpose, the sun is the very source of warmth and energy everyone takes comfort with; through the weather, and through the darkness.

Seeing her right now, Ansem cannot find that warmth this girl emitted the first time she had given him one of her sweetest smiles, and it troubles him so. He was beginning to lose his appetite as he ponders at the thought, same with whatever the little one was thinking as she just stirs her crab soup, while Xehanort was just eating like nothing even happened earlier with the Toctiers.

"Do you –" he stopped in the middle. Rae heard him and immediately shots her head up to look at him. "Do you wish to go with them?"

He finally asks it, but not feeling any better as he did. The question only made it harder for him to know whatever her answer was. Her widened eyes just added to that distress.

He's giving her a choice that only she can choose, he did promise her he'll help her into finding her family. But now that family they were searching for were long gone, she goes back to square one and asks herself what was the right thing to do.

Deep down, she already knows her answer. But –

Rae bended at the side of her chair to pick up her sketchpad, she always had it with her. Only this time, she used it for drastic measures.

" _We've come this far._ " She wrote. Ansem was quite stunned from that action. Another first was added on the list. Xehanort could care less and continued eating.

"You believe that it's the right thing to do, am I right?" he says with a hint of sadness echoing as he speaks. Rae slowly nodded.

 _It's… The right thing._

…

The next day, the Toctiers were called to pick up Rae at the castle. A carriage was already there at the entrance waiting for her along with the two Inn keepers.

 _This is it_ , she says to herself. The verdict has been decided. No turning back now.

Rae stood with Master Ansem while Xehanort was behind them by the door. She clutches her bag full of the clothes and other belongings Ansem had bought for her during her stay. It would hurt him more if she decided to leave them behind, so he insisted that she takes them with her.

What's even harder for him to see was seeing her leave… While wearing the first dress he ever bought for her. " _It's my favorite_. " She wrote earlier that morning as he was helping her pack up.

They both walked down the small steps and went to the Toctiers.

"Thank you for thinking this through. Come one now little one." Mrs. Toctier says as if she was in a hurry and grabbed Rae's wrist. "Wait..!" Ansem calls out grabbing Rae's other hand. Xehanort was a bit surprised though, just like the rest of them.

"No matter what happens, you will always be welcomed here." A sad smile reflected on his face as he told her this. The corners of Rae's eyes began to water, she was trying hard to fight back the tears before they fall and make her regret this decision later on.

Why? Why must she leave? She quickly looks away too suppress the sadness.

 _I'm sorry…_

"There's no need to waste your tears. Let's go." Mr. Toctier says as he turns his back and opened the carriage door. About to go inside, but then, "Before you leave, I want to ask one more question."

Mr. Toctier tensed at Ansem's words, so he only gazed over his shoulder and asks: "What?"

"Why was Rae – I mean, Lynette –" Dammit, he's not used to calling her that. "Found unconscious and bleeding to death at my doorstep, and far away from your inn?" Ansem's voice sounded very demanding just now; nevertheless, he has the right to know. Where were they when the little one went missing?

"She went outside on her own without us knowing it, we were busy with work at the Inn." Mr. Toctier grumbled.

"Alone? Sounds to me that you're not being very responsible as you claim to be." At this, Ansem and Mr. Toctier glared at each other. The Inn keeper man sure was insulted with what the Professor said. King or not, he's beginning to annoy him.

"Do understand, we are busy workers, and to keep our business alive we must do everything within our power to let it stay that way." Mrs. Toctier intervened to halt this little death glare contest.

What she said somehow eased the atmosphere and both men just stared at each other. Mr. Toctier grew impatient and clicked his tongue to call the attention of his wife and the girl. "Let's go. We're late for opening the Inn." His wife nodded at him and everyone went inside the carriage.

Rae looked over the window as her dear professor watch their carriage leave. Good thing she has her sketchpad in hand, rushing to write her message. "What're you doing?" Mrs. Toctier asks and Rae only ignores her.

As she finishes her writing, she hands it up the window for the Professor to see, Ansem saw this and his breath was caught in his lungs the moment he read it. He was almost sure he felt a tear slide from his right cheek.

" _Don't forget me._ "

-Rae

…

It's been 2 weeks ever since Rae left the castle, and the silence once again returned to envelope his home.

Unable to concentrate on his work, Ansem always finds himself sighing in the middle of it and would slump back into his chair, rubbing his temples due to frustration. The absence of that little girl's presence was dragging him down to the path of loneliness.

Lack of pitter-patters echoing in the hallways was infuriating. The professor was beginning to think if he was going mad. Can one little girl make such a big difference?

"Master Ansem." He snapped out of his reverie to see Xehanort standing in front his desk.

"Xehanort," he sighs again for 'nth' time. "I thought I told you to knock before coming in."

"Even if your office has no door, I actually did." He retorted. "I called you for the fourth time and I received no response. So I allowed myself him."

He was calling out for him that long? Just what is happening to Radiant Garden's King right now?

"Just leave your paperwork and you're free to go." He puts a hand on his eyes and gestured him to leave with his other.

"Forgive me, but that is not what I'm here for." Xehanort straightforwardly said back.

Again, Ansem sighed. "Then what is it that you want?"

"It's about Rae."

At this, the blonde man immediately opens his eyes at his apprentice, giving him a serious look. What could it be?

…

Somewhere in the outskirts of town, almost leading to the city's borders, a lone Inn was placed at the side of the road. Puffs of smoke continues to come out of its chimney as another busy day was obviously shown as more clatter loudly came from inside.

"Hey Trina! Get me another drink 'ere. AHYUK!" a customer hiccupped. (No it's not Goofy, don't worry)

"Comin' right up darling!" A flirtatious voice replies near the counter. It was none other than the Inn Keeper's wife.

"Trina, quit your dawdling and get moving." Mr. Toctier grunted towards his wife as he fills 3 mugs with beer.

"Oh hush your complaining Sven, we're still making money. No need to be so grumpy." Mrs. Toctier sticks her tongue out to her husband and walks away with a tray full of beer. Sven Toctier rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _I wouldn't_ ** _be_** _this grumpy if it weren't for that brat._

The Inn's main door opened and the chimes clang to one another to signal the arrival of new customers. Without looking, the Toctiers welcomed them. They both stood in front of the counter to where Sven was. As he turns around he says; "What can I get you two?" the mug he was holding fell and was shattered into pieces. His wife also turned to look, she held the same expression her husband has.

"Y-you..!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Toctier was grabbed by his collar by the angry blonde man. His companion from behind noted his master's anger and told the Inn keeper: "I wouldn't put up a fight if I were you." says the silver-haired man. The King's eyes were raging with anger, teeth being gritted so hard that blood may be flowing any time soon from the corner of his lips. The blonde man raised Sven's collar a bit higher.

"Where. IS. _**SHE**_ **?** " Ansem could only viciously hiss.

Mr. Toctier led Ansem the Wise and Xehanort to the back part of the Inn and stopped in front of a basement door below them which was barred with a piece of wood.

Sven looked at the two menacing looking men behind him. Xehanort could only raise a cocky eyebrow while Ansem was too furious to even say a word.

Toctier's eye twitched in irritation but knew he was in too much trouble; he opened the basement door… to reveal a scrawny young girl hugging her knees.

"RAE!" Ansem yells. He saw her shoulders jump from the sudden voice.

The little girl's head slowly rises from her hiding place; once again the light had blinded her. But not like how the darkness did. No. The obscurity the darkness holds was beyond what human beings have any knowledge about. And she dares not speak of it. No pun intended.

Light steadily dispersing as the two men's image begins to clear for her to see. Her refuge has come.

 _At last… My prayers have been… Answered…_

Both men's eyes widened at the young girl they see before them. Tear-stained face, lips so dry it begins to crackle allowing with its skin peel, her baby blue dress was torn from ends and one part of its sleeve was missing, her sunshine hair was full of dust and dirt that it blocks her beautiful locks.

Ansem couldn't contain himself any longer and ran to her side with open arms. His embrace wasn't that tight for he was afraid he might break her due to her fragile state. But it was enough. Rae begins to cry again at the sudden warmth she felt covering her small form, and tightly grasps the professor's coat as she too hugs him back.

Toctier was beginning to have something in mind and quickly eyes his wife as she walks closer to the basement door with him carrying the wood. That is, because they've forgotten that there was another person there with them.

"Make one more move, and I assure you it'll be the end of you."

Xehanort had a gun with him as he aims it at Sven Toctier, his wife could only stare horridly at the silver-haired man.

"Braig, Dilan, Aeleus!"

3 Royal Guards immediately ran in as Xehanort had called them. Braig took hold on Trina while the other two cuffed Sven's hands. At that, Ansem went up carrying little Rae as she rests her head on his right shoulder. Xehanort followed suit and left the Inn as the Toctiers could only curse to themselves. Damn it, they thought. Damn it all.

…

By order of Radiant Garden's King, Ansem the Wise, Sven and Trina Toctier were charged with child abuse, kidnapping and was sentenced to 30 years in prison. He also mandated for the Inn to be demolished and burn every last piece of furniture and shackles to erase that traumatizing memory.

"Boy, talk about scary. Right Isa?" Lea asks his friend as he rests both his hands up behind his nape.

"Yeah…" young Isa could only stare at the poster of the two recently imprisoned kidnappers. He looks behind to see the castle from afar as it is the biggest and tallest structure to stand in Radiant Garden. _I sure hope, that that girl's alright._ He silently prays, couldn't even imagine the horror she went through.

"It's getting dark. Let's go home Lea." And the two best friends scurried off home as night was now entering the city.

…

Every night, Rae could hardly sleep ever since her time with the Toctiers. She would cry and of course no one would hear her, the sheets that lay covering the sofa were smeared with her tears and sweat.

She dimly remembers before Ansem and Xehanort came into her life how the brutal couple would make her do chores even when she was only 6 and a half, sweeping and mopping floors, being given with left overs or was barely given any food at all, having the welcome rug as her blanket and used up rags stitched together to make her own dress; always making sure it was twice her size. Because she knows that it'll take her another time to make another dress for herself, and besides it keeps her warm during the winter and rainy days.

When Rae wasn't doing her job right, or so the Toctiers told her, she would be locked away in that basement for who knows how long. To be reminded of this memory, of all things, it just has to be that one.

Someone shook her out of her nightmare; she opens her crying eyes to find the Master in his robes as he gently wipes away the sweat piling up on her forehead. He sat on the edge of the sofa to lift her blanket up to her chin and lightly rubs her back for her to sleep.

"I knew you were crying; I just had to come." He whispers. "Do not worry. Those bad people will bother you no more."

Ansem had a feeling that nightmares will eventually consume the poor girl, so he made sure to keep an eye on her whenever it happens. Sadly, it occurs quite a lot. He realizes why she ended up at his doorstep that day.

Frightened and helpless, seeing the opportunity to escape, she took it and ran away as far as possible. She must've been already weak that time. It was even a miracle for her to come as far as the King's castle. Due to her hazy vision, she collapsed that knocked her head in the process, resulting to the bleeding.

"Never will you be alone. Not anymore." He reassures her.

Her eyes soften as he rubs her back, sleep was returning and she could only cherish this warmth as she drifts off to dreamland, somehow hearing the professor's words:

"To whomever high being there is in this world, if you'll allow me, please," he tugs a hair from her cheek.

 _Let me adopt her._


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Chapter 3**

Home

"… _It was said to be the day when the Sun had returned to the Castle..."_

…

Don't take her away. That's all she ever asks for whenever her nightmares would drag her to somewhere far from the place she now calls home. Crying till her eyelids fill the very innards of her sockets and eventually flows itself outside onto her cheeks, landing to whatever it hits and feeling the hopelessness as she waits for the dream to conclude itself.

Or at least to have someone wake her up from it.

Day and Night, Ansem would check up on her inside her room like she was a sick patient. Although she mostly sits on her couch than be seen lying on it. But through the days that have passed, he now finds her sitting on the windowpane as she looks outside. The old man wondered whatever it could possibly be that child has been thinking recently. He could only frown and heave a small sigh through the nose as he would mostly leave her alone, for he knew there was nothing he could do.

Their age gap after all is so wide that he believes it is impossible to understand what the little girl might have in mind that troubles her so.

Four months have long passed since that unfortunate day, making it a total of seven months from the time when our little lady first met the Professor and his Apprentice.

Little Rae was all the same. She hardly eats and barely sleeps; it was as if she was a walking corpse. This made the dear Professor worried.

In his office, Ansem, trying hard to concentrate on his work to distract himself from his trepidation, was once again unsuccessful to focus and could only let his mild headache take over as he drops his back on his leather chair once again. Ohhh – This castle became even gloomier as the days go by. He expected that having Rae back would ease the stressful nerves that were flowing throughout his system. However, it would seem that it had only found its way deeper into that panging structure who knows where it might be hidden for all he cares.

 _How in the Light's sake am I ever going to help her from all this? Including myself._

 _..._

Rae rarely goes out of her quarters now. There were even times she would forget to take a bath. Xehanort happened to pass by her room that day when his nose caught a dreadful smell. Pinching his nose in the process, he slammed the door open and saw the child sitting near the window with tangled hair, and dirty, sweat-stained clothes. She hadn't bathed in 3 days!

What an experience that was for her! It seriously caught her off guard. She was instantly carried by the young apprentice and ran towards the bathroom, kicking the door open and dumping the little girl in the bathtub full of lukewarm water added with soap bubbles.

Xehanort couldn't help himself and applied shampoo to the child's hair with force and rubbed that small head of hers too hard that Rae would find herself under the water and thought she was going to drown! Her hair was rinsed and clean from her very scalp to the ends of her locks. Xehanort took a sponge and began scrubbing her back, torso, and arms (but of course didn't bother cleaning what's underneath).

Satisfied with his work, he let the girl rinse herself from then onwards and left her in the tub. Of course, sensitive as she is, she didn't stay for long and got out of the dirty water, drying herself up and proceeded to her quarters.

Rae promised herself to take her bath now, to never let something like that happen ever again.

Continuing to look outside from her bedroom window, she tucks one of her loose hair behind her ear. She saw how blue the sky was today and how the sun appears to be shining down so brightly even from where she sits. It's no wonder this city was named Radiant Garden.

Yet, it struck her mind of that sudden wonder…

Where was the Garden?

…

"I'm bored…" yawned a certain 8 year old red-head.

"You've been saying that for the past 15 minutes now, you know?" his friend retorted.

"Cuz I really aaaaaaammmm….." the kid with blue hair couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sound of his friend's whining. It was beginning to annoy him.

Somewhere at Radiant Garden's walls where the seabed was just beneath the city, were the two best friends lying on one of the fort's edges. Their feet both dangling on the ends as they stare at the blue sky and hearing the ocean waves clash with the city barrier.

For the 9 year old, blue-haired boy Isa, it was just another ordinary day. Nothing too interesting to do yet the scenery before him was enough to comfort the young boy. But his 8 year old companion and best friend since childhood, Lea, thinks otherwise.

You see, Lea is the kind of boy where he would rather live the rest of his youth with no regrets and prefers to use the most of his energy in one day so that upon arriving home, he would relax and sleep in his comfy bed reminiscing the things he did for the entire day. Another great day added into his memory list.

The young red-head grumbled in his place as he continues to sulk for he wasn't used to having an unproductive day. Sure lazing around can be good to relax every once in a while, but you only get to live once!

For that, Lea's eyes popped open. He thought of a brilliant plan!

He quickly sat up and turned his head to face his friend with his beaming eyes. Isa knew that look. He has something up his sleeve and lifted an eyebrow in question. Lea just couldn't stop grinning that it was reaching his ears, who knew it was even possible.

Sitting up to be in level with him, young Isa voiced out: "Alright Lea, what do you have in mind?"

From the perspective afar, the two friends began whispering to one another – Isa was left bewildered by the idea.

"Lea! That's crazy!"

"Who said the person who thought of it wasn't? Now come on!" And both friends dashed towards wherever to get started.

…

Xehanort was walking down the castle hallways with a few books in hand, his Master requested that he deliver them back to the town library and have the head librarian be reminded of the next stack of books he ordered after he was done with this set. Ansem was out right now, saying that a friend came to visit him from another town and he wishes to see him in person.

And so, the castle was left under the care of the silver-haired apprentice.

As he was passing by the girl's quarters with the said books in hand, he saw how her door was half-closed and cold air came out along with the wind from inside, aside from the early afternoon sun blazing from the outdoors.

After that certain incident with Rae and the No-Taking-A-Bath-3-Days-Straight issue, he took note of checking up on her to make sure she has taken her daily visit with the bathroom. May it be business with the tub or the toilet, heck it may even be the sink for all he cares. He just doesn't want to have that light-forsaken stench lurking around the castle. Great Radiant Garden, he can never forget it.

His eyebrows furrowed from the unusual scene. Wanting to see the reason why the door was ajar, he budged the door with his left elbow. If his speculation was correct, for sure the Master was here earlier to also check on the little girl's state. Ansem _has_ been doing that for the past few months now. It makes the silver-haired apprentice curious as to why the Master would have such interest with the young lady. It just doesn't make sense. (Well, he isn't fond of kids, that are for sure).

The door was open enough for him to see what's inside.

…Only to find its resident gone.

…

Out on the scorching sun, walking with brown colored boots and with an oversized beige dress, a sling bag hanging across her shoulder and a sketchpad in hand, Rae had wondered off into town.

Strange how she found comfort from the sun even though it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Having the great ball of fire high up in the wide blue sky with no clouds around is no time to be outside. But somehow… Rae found this warmth very soothing.

She wasn't even sweating.

You're probably wondering why she is outside when the Professor told her clearly not to go without him.

You see, it had piqued this little girl's interest about the reason how this town got its name. It was just a random thought, and out of the blue (which is funny because she was looking at the sky as she was thinking this), she realized how amazing this town is because of its beautiful Light emitting from Day to Night.

Oh yes, this City is as beautiful at night as it is in the day, which makes it more wonderful. But of course, Rae hadn't realized it yet. She's too preoccupied with the attacks she has to face every damn night in her sleep.

Darkness, she believes, will never be a friend of hers. Never…

Then she thought of the 'garden'. In all her stay she had never seen that specific garden they were referring to. Sure, she's seen a bush with flowers here and there, also a few trees and flower beds along with it. But come on, it could've been more special than that now, right? There has to be something or somewhere why and how this city got its name.

Otherwise… It wouldn't be that special.

She was now walking in a subdivision of houses. Earlier she saw an old lady hanging up some wet laundry, a man playing fetch with his dog and a group of 5 year olds playing hopscotch. She was all somewhat new to this environment. It was too _friendly,_ which she had no complaints. Her eyes softened at the sight, for the things she sees simply amazes her. To think that there was still innocence left in this world.

It was a nice thought.

Stopping from her tracks, she carefully looks around. Seeing how empty this particular area was and saw that the so-called garden wasn't in this part of town either, she frowns. _This is just silly…_ She says to herself, turning her heel and thought, _I should probably head back_. Rae lowered her head in defeat as she was unsuccessful from her little journey and came to a conclusion that she returns to the castle. Maybe the Professor might have found out she was missing by now.

And at that moment, a small explosion occurred from one of the houses and made the little girl jump in fright. She ran towards the noise and turned at the next two streets.

 _W-What the –?_

Out of the smoky house came a running old man with long white-beard and appears to still be wearing his nightgown and nightcap, which were both matching pale blue might she add. He was coughing so hard that Rae thought he was dying due to lack of air.

Frantically looking around to help him in any way she can, she saw a faucet and a bucket from the far corner. She ran after it and quickly filled it before it reached the brim. Dragging the pail from its handle, she quickly went to the old man who was now leaning against a wall. At that,

She splashed the water into his face.

"Waaaah!" he shouted, followed by a series of heavy coughing, as he was trying to regain himself.

Rae was breathing as hard as the person in front of her. She eventually calmed down as she saw the old man do the same.

"I say, that was indeed a sudden burst of water, don't you think?" He says in the middle of panting.

When his breathing finally went back to normal, he stood up and patted his cloak. "Thank you, my dear. That was a close call, wouldn't you agr-" As he was going on about thanking the little girl, she was now walking away from him after she returned the bucket back next to the faucet.

"Hey! You there! Kindly wait please! I haven't got to thank you properly!" He yelled as he put his two hands to his mouth like a monogram.

Rae halted her steps and looked behind from her shoulder to eye the old man, keeping an expressionless facade. He ran towards her and said: "Like I was saying earlier -" He said with a happy tone, Rae thought he sounded like a grandpa. Cuz, it's true, he really is.

"I am in debt to you saving me back there." He laughs, "I certainly was losing air from my lungs earlier. And if you didn't happen to be there at the scene, I wouldn't be standing right now."

Rae simply nodded her head but thought how this wasn't much of a big deal. Anybody would have done the same thing. Right?

"I'm Merlin by the way. Just Merlin. It is an honor to be saved by someone, no matter how old or young he/she is. Thank you. That act gives an old man like me great joy." He smiled at her.

Taking out her sketchpad, she began to write her response. Merlin saw how peculiar this was and rubbed his beard gently with his hand. _This is rather odd_ , he thought. Finished with her writing, Rae held up her sketchpad in front of her chest and stared back at him.

" _Why did your house suddenly blow up anyway?_ " the little lady asks.

Alas, his pondering was answered as he now knows why she writes. And as a man of his stature, he knows well not to pry any more than that. He chuckled at this and humbly answers the child; finding the reason to be quite amusing.

"Ehehehe, uhmm…" he started and continued." Why don't I show you rather than just tell you? It's a bit odd, and I'm not quite sure if by just telling you would be enough to suffice the answer you wanted." He smiled "Follow me my dear" and led the way to his house.

…

"Ohhh, where could she be? Master Ansem could be back any moment. If he ever finds out I let her out of my sight –" He gulped, no longer wanting to contemplate on whatever might happen after that sentence.

Xehanort has looked all over the castle, searched far and wide and had no findings of the missing girl. One of his eyes and a corner of his mouth began to twitch with feelings of mixed irritation and nervousness. Nervous, because he knew Ansem would cut his head off if he finds out Rae was missing, and irritation, because he thought he knew that she knew how forbidden she was to go out of the castle and _on her own_.

Grumbling in anger, he muttered "If I ever get my hands on that child, I'm going to – I'm going to –" at that, the pencil he was holding got split in half.

Help him.

…

Rae was shown inside Merlin's, as he would say it, ' ** _humble abode_** '. The place was a complete wreck. It wasn't a big explosion, yet it caused a few burns on some of the furniture. A few books were caught on fire too, luckily it only landed on the cover, and also a few shards of glass lay scattered on the floor. Don't forget the ashes.

"Would you please stay here at the door for a while? I'm just going to do a bit of cleaning up to make ourselves comfortable." He said as he closed the door and made his way to the center of house. Rae only noticed just now that the old man was only wearing a pair of sleeping slippers. _Great. Another weird person._

"Hehe, you see, that mere explosion just now had actually helped me into thinking that it was time to have a little spring cleaning. I haven't been able to do that for 15 years or so now after all." He chuckled as he tucks his sleeves back and pulls his hands together as they made a crackling sound as he readies himself. Rae was left bewildered by the door. Eyes widening in shock at what the old man just said.

 _F-fifteen years?!_

"Now where is that satchel of mine?" he mumbled as he looks around. "Aha! Here you are. And my wand's in it too!" he happily says.

Merlin took a small stool and stood on it, he placed his satchel 3 feet away from him. "My dear, what you are about to see, I believe, would spark whatever hidden magic you have inside you. Hoo-Hoo-Hoo." He happily laughs as he adjusted his spectacles. With a clear of his throat, wand at the ready, he exclaims: "And – Here we go!"

With one sway of his hands and arms, every object in the room started having glitters under them and floated around the room. His movements were similar to that of a maestro orchestrating music. Couches, books, tea pots, coffee tables; all were flying and dancing around the room. One by one they all headed straight to the old man's satchel; descending as if they're being shrunk as they get closer.

Rae was stunned as she had never imagined such a thing could even happen in her entire life. Unsure if what she sees is real, she swiftly rubs her eyes hoping this was a dream. But it wasn't.

Merlin chuckles again as he saw how mystified the young lady was. He gave out a heartily laugh, "Don't worry dear child! Everything you see before you are real and happening in front of your very eyes. Pinch yourself to find out if you're dreaming."

Convinced by the idea, she immediately pinched her left arm and winced in pain. Well that was a stupid thing to do. The old man continued laughing while doing his work and Rae couldn't help but laugh along with him. Yup, it was really stupid. But hey, it worked!

As Merlin orchestrated his belongings back inside the leather, Rae saw another set of furniture fly out of the other side of the magical bag. This time, they were all furnished and clean, as if they were brand new.

Our little lady had her mouth agape the entire time as she watches the show. Grinning so wide that she was unaware how amazed she was at the sight. As the last piece of furniture landed to its proper place, the house was now in perfect shape. _W-wow!_

Rae was in a state of 'awe'. That just now? It was amazing! It was like a dream coming into reality! She couldn't help herself and clapped her hands from the show that was given to her just now.

Merlin smiled and bowed before going down the stool and setting it aside.

"Please, come in and have a seat my dear. It's not every day I get visitors." He gestured for her to sit from a green couch while he sits opposite from her, having his chair with a higher support.

Merlin rested his elbows on both armrests and Rae with hers on her lap as she continues to look around the bizarre place she had just discovered. With a flick of his finger, a tea pot and a pair of tea cups came flying from the kitchen and stopped in midair beside him.

"I do suppose you drink tea. Don't worry, its raspberry flavored. Very mild and good for your age." He handed her a cup as it was sent floating to her direction. Rae smiled and nodded in thanks for the hospitality. She took a sip of the brew that was given to her and her smile grew even wider.

 _Delicious._

"As you can see dear one, I am a wizard, and one of Radiant Garden's finest might I tell you." He told her, she felt how proud yet kind it was when he told her.

"I've been living here for almost 50 years now, and counting." He pointed. She giggled. "That blast you heard earlier, it was from one of my fellow magical rival, Madam Mim. A witch who also uses magic like I do. Yet she uses it for her dreadful schemes."

It would appear that aside the beauty the world has to offer, the wicked would always seem to interfere to break that chain of happiness. It saddens our little girl, nevertheless, she chose to hide this.

Merlin found her very interesting indeed. For someone her age, she doesn't seem to be affected with everything he says. But he guesses that it's because she was still a child, and frankly because they just met 30 minutes ago.

"Well, that's enough about me." He places his cup on the table. "How about you little one? What brings you all the way here?"

He lost her there when he asked. So, Rae tilted her head a bit to question him further. "Well if you must know, this part of town is the 6th District. Not much people actually live in this area. That's because this is where mostly new arrivals come to rest from their journey. Meaning this is the place of impermanent people, those who only lives here temporarily."

Temporarily. Tempora – Oh! Now she gets it. A place temporary for staying at the City. That's very convenient. Better place to avoid annoying neighbors. Haha! Alright, now that was for a good laugh. But it also adds up to another question.

" _If you don't mind me asking, then how come you live way out here_? " she plainly wrote to ask.

"It makes me able to work on my magic, of course!" he exclaimed. "Plus, I won't be able to bother anybody at this rate, wouldn't you agree?" he smiles.

True enough. No one would be able to stand a chance having to put up with explosions every single day now, would they? That aside, it's still unbelievable how all of this even existed. Magic, Wizards & Witches, enchanted satchels? It's a lot to take in!

Rae was spacing out again when she abruptly heard Merlin coughing. "So sorry." He said as another cough erupted from his lungs. "I believe I haven't asked you of your name yet. May I please know your name?"

Without having second thoughts, Rae began writing down on her sketchpad while the old wizard continues to sip his tea.

" _I am Rae. Please to meet you_." she smiled with her eyes as her sketchpad was blocking her mouth.

" _Rae_ , what a wonderful name. Thank you, Rae, for saving me earlier." He leaned a bit from his chair to smile at her. "For that, I have something to show you."

Merlin got up from his seat to walk over a book stand near the fireplace. There lay a big book... And it had a lock on it.

"Come over here Rae. I want you to see this." Rae jumped from her seat and calmly walks over the old man. "This book right here is _very_ special. I've been keeping this safe for years. It's been entrusted to me by a friend of mine, you see. Oh, just look at all the life it holds." The sound of his voice was truly pleased as he was telling her of this hardbound piece of literature. Merlin held the key in his hand and unlocked the book for Rae to read.

Carefully examining the book in front of her, Rae cannot tell how in the world this thing could be any special as it is. It's old, dusty and there wasn't even any title printed on the cover. Probably due to the passage of time, hence how ancient it looks. Rae didn't know what to do, but simply stare at the thing. Merlin doing the same.

Looks at the book,

Both look back to each other.

Doing it again,

Aaand back to the young girl-old wizard vice versa.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it!"

Flinching in surprise by the sudden raise of voice, the child immediately yet nervously opened the book, and out came a very bright light. Too bright that you could almost turn blind from it. For that, she gasped.

 _What's happening!?_

And the light continued to cover the two of them.

…

Back at the castle. Xehanort was running around aimlessly throughout the entire stronghold as he continues seeking for the little girl with golden hair. Yes, until now he had not called her once of her name and until now she was nowhere to be found.

It was already seven o'clock in the evening and all he did the whole afternoon was search for her, even going out of the castle. Rae wasn't at the castle garden, the gates, under the sofa, inside the bathroom. Oh, where in Radiant Garden could she be?!

Resting his hands on his knees as he, with effort, regains his breath, tiredly thinks where else could the little one has gone. And what was her reason for doing so in the first place? And without neither his or the Masters consent!

He reaches for his pocket watch from his lab coat only to see the time.

"Good Gracious! That time already?!" and the door from the castle entrance just came opening.

Right. On. Cue.

Uh-oh, looks like somebody's in trouble.

 ***Gulps in fear***

Heaps of trouble.

"I'm home, Xehanort."

This is very strange. Even for the Professor himself. Rather than having a loving wife waiting for you back home, with matching home-cooked dinner set on the dining table, you have an apprentice waiting for you instead… And his hair appears older than yours. Seriously, who is the old one here?

"Xehanort?"

As he takes off his hat and hangs it, no one was answering his call. He questioningly wonders about this, maybe he's busy with work like always. "Ah, Master Ansem. Welcome Home." The apprentice greeted when he appeared from a hallway from the right. Everything seems to be in order.

"Have you returned the books back to the Town Library?" Ansem asks as he now takes off his coat.

"Ah – err…" Shoot. Xehanort forgot all about it. Time to think of a reason. "Well you see Master, when I got there, the Library was closed for the day. So, I went back home."

"Closed? But they never close. It should be open every day." Again, the Master had an interrogative look in his eyes, it became even more visible when he raised an eyebrow towards his apprentice.

"Y-You see," the silver-haired man stuttered "I was informed that they would be out of town today to attend a party in the neighboring town."

"Firefly Valley?"

"Yes. It must've been family related, or so I was told."

Seemingly convinced by his apprentice's reasoning, he let the matter off and went inside as Xehanort followed from behind. The underling's hands began to sweat, and so was his forehead. He just knew that THAT certain question he was anticipating would be popping up any time soon.

"How was Rae today? Did you check up on her?"

Bingo.

"Y-yes, sir. As you have instructed me to."

It was a good thing the words came out alright. Xehanort's lips were beginning to twitch in distress. Hopefully that would stop the Professor from asking anymore questions. Or so he thought. But wait. This direction they were headed to…

This is the way leading to Rae's room!

 _Not good._

There it is. Her door was already in sight. Just a few feet away and it's 'Hello' minus the 'o' for Xehanort. The room was getting closer as they walk towards it. And now the Master stood in front of it, his hand reaching for the handle.

 _Definitely not good!_

Ansem the Wise slowly turns the handle, making his assistant a complete nervous wreck. The guy was ridiculously melting from his own sweat and tears. Literally. Without the tears of course. But it was just begging to come out of the poor man's eyes. The Door knob was now turning.

 _Goodbye…_

And Turning…

 _Cruel,_

And Turning…

 _Cruel world…_

"Hmm?"

Both men were snapped out of their reverie as Xehanort heard his Master's voice and Ansem noticed something out of the blue. More like… He smelled it. "What's this?" the Professor muttered. Inhaling the scent and frowned. Something smells –

Burnt.

"Xehanort. Did you leave the stove running?" turning around to face the man, all Xehanort's respond was a hysterical 'No'.

"Odd..." and so the Professor left and went to investigate this weird aroma.

…

 ***CLANG!***

Sound of tin and steel crashing from the corner was heard as they were close by. It came from the kitchen.

Both ran towards it just to see such a predicament laid before them. Wisps of thick flour filled the room as tiny particles scattered all over the floor and through the air. Eventually, it all began to clear up, and from there they saw the person they didn't expect to be there, in here of all places.

"Rae?" muttered by the Professor, and the child lifted the bowl off her head as she reveals herself to be the culprit. She was as white as a ghost, all thanks to the baking flour from earlier.

 ***Ah-CHOO!***

Bless her.

"My dear, what're you doing in the kitchen? You're a mess." Unable to mask his overwhelmed tenor.

Ansem went over to pick up the girl on her tiny waist and lifted her up for Rae to sit on top of the counter. He shoved around the drawers in search for a towel so he could wipe her face clean. Her sneezing wouldn't stop. The Professor gave out a silent 'hmmped' and inwardly smiles as he discovers how sensitive the child's nose was.

On the other hand, or... More like from behind; Xehanort couldn't register the scene in front of him as he looks at them wide-eyed.

Little Rae, the girl who's missing, whom he's been searching for the whole afternoon, had been here this entire time?! That's unmanageable! Preposterous even! But heck did she save his skin from getting burned. He was already dark-skinned mind you and he prefer NOT to get it any darker than it is already, thank you very much. And for that, he decided to let the matter go. Xehanort was sulking in plain sight. Good thing the Master's back was facing him.

Oh yes, Rae was safe… For now.

"Why are you in the kitchen dear one?" The Master serenely asks, careful of his choice of words and tone of voice as he reminds himself of the young lady's condition while he gently rubs the child's face with a clean white cloth.

Rae pointed from her right to where the dining area was located. Ansem the Wise mildly creased his eyebrows together as he got curious on whatever she was referring to. Once again, his nose caught a scent. And a wonderful one at that.

So he decided to follow it, his interest slowly building up as he got closer to the dining area.

…

Cream Stew, Mashed Potatoes, Fish n' Chips, a full course meal was laid on top of the castle table. To both the Professor and his apprentice's surprise, Little Rae prepared a tiny treat for the three of them. Who were they kidding, this is incredible! It was as if the very food was shimmering with delight, much to the two men's liking.

"B-but…" Xehanort stuttered. "But how?" he eyed the child as she went in after them.

" _Back with the Toctiers_." She wrote. Another wave of shock sent to the grown men. They didn't expect her to say _their_ names so easily out of the blue. She wrote again and said: " _I wasn't just taught to clean, I also know how to cook and mend clothes_."

It was unbelievable how amazing this child could be at such a young age. But that wasn't the real reason why Ansem was in a state of shock, it was also because how he saw the glimmer in her eyes have come back!

There was warmth, color, and light inside the child's eyes. Her soft gaze was added with a smile and it had brightened the castle as it had never been. Ansem saw this and immediately his heart sunk with pure happiness.

Kneeling down to her level of sight, the urge to reach her got into him and it was so fast that Rae just found herself being wrapped with big arms around her shoulders, leaving her gasping afterwards.

"I am so glad…" Ansem happily muttered and sighed in relief. Audible enough for both Xehanort and Rae to hear. "You're… alright now." And he hugged her tighter.

He was still wondering on what on earth may had happened to have this sudden change within the child, but he refused to think any further as he was content to what he sees. She was happy.

Rae was at a loss for words. No pun intended. Truth is, she wasn't just troubling herself with the traumas and the attacks every night, she was afraid that she had no place to go… No place to be. Scared to have the day when the Professor would once again give her away to whoever was interested to the young girl.

All she ever wanted was to feel that feeling called: ' ** _Home_** ' again.

Though it would seem, that her prayers had finally been answered just as she was thinking about it.

"My dear –" the Master paused as he backed away slowly to face her, his hands on her shoulders. "I've been thinking… Before we met you, the castle had never had any color in them. Dull, discreet, and even lifeless. Yet –" he inhaled a big amount of air before continuing. He was a bit nervous telling her how he felt, after all, these ' _mushy_ ' things aren't really his style. Typical.

"When you were found unconscious at my doorstep, I have to say how much I'm thankful that you landed here of all places in the world." He smiled.

How fleeting and ironic. Rae thought, which was of course in her term: ' _silly_ '. For she had also thought of how she never regretted that chance to escape and lie unconscious at those castle gates. She would have never met the man before her.

Her eyes were starting to look glassy, and she blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay. But what was said after quickly made her tears descend to her rosy cheeks.

"Would you… Be willing to stay here with us? Would you give me the honor of being your Father?" his uneasiness was still present. Unsure if this was the right time to even say these things after all that's happened.

Fresh tears were sliding down, eyes wide-eyed, and all she could feel was the pounding of her heart that can be heard beating from her ears and a soft thumb streaking away the droplets from her eyes. Lunging forward, Rae had her arms wide open like wings and instantly wraps them around the Master's neck. More tears of joy were spilling and due to the absence of her voice, she nodded twice to give her answer. It was enough to reassure the Master's longingness and his embraced enveloped her more.

Xehanort? His head was swung at the side to hide his face, his lips were trembling and eyes were starting to feel misty. He was definitely fighting the urge to cry. _Don't cry… Don't cry…_

Ansem the Wise somehow saw that and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _Silly Apprentice._ Put aside the fact that it was already night time, this feeling he has in his chest felt so brilliant that he just couldn't help but have this thought linger through his mind.

 _The sun… Has returned._


	4. Chapter 4: Color of Dawn

**Chapter 4**

Color of Dawn

 _"…The starting point of our lives..."_

…

"Man…" Braig grumbled, "Just when are we gonna see some exciting things in this joint again? I'm itching for some action here! Standing in this same spot for days is boring."

At Radiant Garden's castle gates stood two of Ansem's Royal Guards on their afternoon shift securing the perimeters. However, one of them wasn't exactly having the time of his life.

Well, you can't exactly say the same towards the other.

"This is seriously boring…" Braig complained again, a bit more exaggerated than he was earlier.

"I heard you the first time." His partner for the day says in a monotone way.

This is Aeleus, a man with biceps with the size of boulders, who wears a sullen face almost every day and rarely gives long comebacks in terms of conversation, unless it's important. He's one to stick to his duty, and his loyalty to the king is admirable.

It may not seem like it, but he's actually good-natured and noble, as expected from a Royal Guard. Unlike somebody…

"Oh? You were actually listening to me?" a sarcastic retort from his fellow watchman.

This whiny-sourpuss is Braig; a skinny man with black shoulder-length hair that he wears in a slicked back fashion, usually laid back, and a man who never likes to take things seriously (as you can see). He is the mischievous one in the bunch, who has a spunky voice that irritates many. He is also a Royal Guard.

Aeleus simply ignores him as he continues his job.

"Come on Ael', don't leave me hanging." Braig devilishly grins along with his piercing gaze.

There he goes again with his name callings. Aeleus knew there would be no end to this as he gave away a heavy sigh through the nose. He was beginning to feel aggravated, but knows best to depend on his stoic-ish features to hide that.

Having these kinds of traits actually has that certain advantage when you take a good look at it. Our big buff chap can be as patient as he can be; as long as it remains instilled. But when you have a loud-mouth like Braig every 24/7? He was just begging to get out of there.

"I'm hungry." Braig muttered.

"You just had lunch." Aeleus spats back.

"Let's go take a nap."

"We just started our shift."

"I'm handsome."

"Only you believe that."

Ah ~ Once again, Aeleus has the leading score in the ' _Who-pisses-who-first-off'_ game. He's becoming very good at it lately. No matter what punches Braig throws at him, the noble remains passive like he doesn't have the slightest care. One point for Aeleus. *** _Ding! Ding!_** *

"You're no fun." Braig finally gave in and crossed his arms towards his chest.

"I was never one to begin with." Two points.

"You took the words right outta my mouth, you old coot." Aeleus could only glare at him from the crook of his eyes. Braig's truly trying to test his patience.

"Hmpph." The man could only reply.

Someone scoffs from the background as he was listening to his friends' silly exchange of words. This person always finds it entertaining when he sees the two bickering with such puerile behavior. "You two are acting like children." Says the Royal Guard; his name is Dilan.

Dilan, who's long hair is kept into a neat ponytail fashion, acts as the superior one of the two as he is more composed and stricter than the latter. If you compare his face to Aeleus, he's more of the grouchy type, but it's what gives him that proficient aura. Making him the guard he is now. But fair warning: Do not to test this man's patience. He isn't like Aeleus at all.

"Are you really not going to give up that cocky attitude of yours, huh Braig?" he asked as he drew closer.

"As if." The lean man grunted as he rolled his eyes.

All in all, Radiant Garden has three Royal and Ansem's most trusted guards. They serve the king and vowed to protect the castle from whatever harm comes in their way. Even if it were their fellow comrades who's too lazy enough to even guard a damn gate.

Their motto: ' _Lord and Castle comes first_."

"Alright Braig, I'll take your shift for the day. You may leave." Dilan told the skinny swine as he relieves him of his shift. "FINALLY!" Braig exasperated as he throws his fists into the air "Catch you guys later." and left. Dilan took over his position, and both he and Aeleus were left to guard the citadel.

The two remained looking at nowhere and stood proudly at their stations. Aeleus just wanted to get this out of his system and said without wavering his view: "Thanks. You saved me from the pit of insanity back there." Dilan could only chuckle as he closes his eyes at the retort. The other man gave one of his occasional smiles. Like he said, he _is_ thankful though.

Aeleus decided to start a conversation, and it somehow led them to the recent news that's been spreading at the kingdom like wild fire.

"Have you heard the news?"

"Yes, of course. It's been a month since then, and as everything was settled, it had finally become official." Dilan groaned, but not in annoyance. He's just simply like that really.

"So that girl…" Aeleus pauses for a moment and blinked. Dilan was kind enough to finish his sentence for him.

"- Is now Master Ansem's foster child."

…

It's been 3 weeks since that happy day, and life in the castle was getting better each time the Master would spend time with his now adoptive daughter: _Rae_.

Big improvements have happened a lot to our dear one. She was becoming more expressive, joyful, and outgoing. Yes outgoing. Rae was beginning to go outside on her own now. And it was the 3rd time she has ever done it.

The Master happens to have find out about this, and yes, Xehanort got caught from the 1st time he let Rae go out alone. But rest assured, his punishment wasn't that harsh. Just a whole week's pack of assignments was all he needed to do.

Although the merriment had surely returned to brighten the castle once more, it would seem that Rae's attacks would still occur every one in a while. It's a wonder to what could the actual cause be for it to still be lingering around when they thought they had managed find a remedy to that.

It appears that the _cure_ was still to be discovered.

Inside the Master's office, he was signing a few papers while Rae stands at the side of his desk with her arms lying on top of it and her chin resting on them.

You see, ever since the incident with the Toctiers, Ansem had his work cut out for him, seeing how that matter had caused such a ruckus in town, its residence began to question their safety. Is the Master really qualified enough to protect everyone?

His ability to save Rae that time and put those two behind bars was indeed remarkable.

However, what if something more dangerous disturbs the peace in this city? Will all hope be lost then? Ansem sighs as he rubs his temples. Rae blinked her eyes at him, wondering what's been bothering him lately.

"I'm sorry little one. But I'm afraid you can't help me with any of the paperwork today. They need my signatures after all." Rae could only nod at that.

She stood up and began walking away from the Master's office. _Might as well go take a walk then._

…

It was already three in the afternoon; Dilan and Aeleus just came from their short break. That Good-for-Nothing Braig really didn't bother to come back after all. Good riddance is all they could think about. It wasn't as if he was of any help in the first place.

At any day, they'll be expecting a letter of resignation from him to be sent to the Master because he hasn't found that one interest to make him stay; won't be long now.

"You seriously expect him to come back?" Aeleus asks. Dilan gently shook his head to a 'no'. As a matter of fact, he would rather not see the said man for the entire day. It would make him happy, that's for sure.

At that juncture, Dilan's face turned sour as he heard something faint. He looked around but saw nothing. Was it just him?

"What is it?" Aeleus asked another question.

"I thought I heard something." Dilan muttered.

* ** _Rustling of Bushes_** *

Immediately, the two Royal Guards were in a fighting stance as the sound of rustles alerted them from their posts. Now why would anyone be coming from the bushes? Very suspicious… Aeleus and Dilan slowly approaches the said bushes, even tried poking it to see if there _was_ someone there.

"Come on out, whoever you are!" Dilan shouted. And came out… Was a rat?

A mechanical rat too. Odd… "Let's go!" a loud yell caught the attention of the two guards. Shoot! They were hiding from the other side. They certainly didn't see that coming. "Children?!" Dilan gasps. No, not just any children. We got ourselves two boys; one blue-head and one red-head.

"Hurry Isa!" Lea yelled again as he was running ahead his friend.

"I _am_ Lea! You're just way too fast!" Isa panted.

"Ah!" They both gasped. As they suddenly stopped running. The gates were closed!

"Wah?!"

"No use. We're gonna have to climb our way in. Let's go Lea."

The two nodded to each other and both started climbing the metal bars. Dilan and Aeleus ran towards it but saw that the two lads were already high up the 12 feet entrance. Darn these brats and their fast legs. Luckily, they have the keys with them, so they hurriedly try to open the gates.

Unfortunately for them, the two boys were already climbing down from the other side. Dilan was beginning to feel agitated due to all the keys in his hand. Which one is it?!

"Hey Mister." They both got called by the red-headed kid with emerald eyes. They stared at him as he was giving them a sly grin. His other friend was still climbing down.

Insolent boy. What came into that little head of his to even try trespassing the King's home? Seriously, what did? It all happened so out of the blue!

 ** _~Weeks prior to this episode~_**

"Lea! That's crazy!"

"Who said the person who thought of it wasn't? Now come on!" and both friends dashed towards whatever they had in mind.

The boys left and ran passed the town plaza that day, along through a few districts here and there, and eventually made their way towards their so-called: "secret spot". It was the perfect hangout for the two of them, since not much people really go here. Perfect to device their plan. Well, Lea's plan that is.

In all honesty, his plan was to sneak in to Ansem the Wise's Castle! Insane, right?! Truly it was. But Lea thought that they just _have_ to do it. He always did wonder what the King has ever kept inside that fortress of his. And to why no one could easily go inside was a mystery to young boy. Breaking in couldn't be all that hard, could it?

Well, that's all about to change.

'Cuz they were about to find out.

 ** _~Present Day~_**

"BLEH!" Lea made a funny face with his tongue sticking out and fingers pulling down the flesh under his eyes showing his nerves.

Dilan grew furious! "Why you little runt!" Before lea could get the old man any angry, he was pulled on collar by his friend. "Cut that out Lea." Isa rolled his eyes towards his friend's silly gestures as they started running again.

"They're heading towards the door!" Aeleus pointed out. For the love of – where is that blasted key?! Can no longer hold back, he warned Dilan: "Stand back." And let his axe break the lock through the gates.

It's hopeless, the two runts were already getting near the entrance. Once they go inside, it'll take a miracle for them both to find them. The Castle is literally a freaking maze! "You two! Stop!" Dilan shouted. But of course, there was no way these two boys would stop now, not after what they've been through.

"Almost there Isa!" Lea looked over his right side to see his best friend running on the same pace as he is. "Yeah. Almost there..!" again, Isa panted. He seriously needs to work out.

As the two were running, they happen to saw their feet floating from the ground not too high to where they are. And as they struggle to move forward, nothing was happening. "Now what do we have here?" a sarcastic one voiced from their behinds. _Huh?_

Dilan and Aeleus finally caught up to them, and surprisingly, saw the man they least expected to be here. The skinny man turned towards them both as he held the two boys up by their shirts.

Busted…

"Hey you guys, what took you so long? These mutts almost got to the doors. Heh, good thing I was here napping near the flower beds." He said along with his cocky smile.

"Braig…" Aeleus muttered. He didn't exactly expect the man to actually still be here. He thought he might've gone out to town and spend his time there doing whatever he wants.

"Glad to know you were nearby Braig. Who knows what would have happened if they got inside." Dilan retorted.

 _Grrrr! We were so close! SO Close!_ Lea grumbled to himself like a little child (That's because he is). He balled his fists and could only grit his teeth in annoyance, this totally wasn't his day alright. And Isa? Ohh the poor kid was embarrassed to death. Sure, he had anticipated for this to happen sooner or later, but this was _really_ off the hook humiliating.

Humiliated? Not scared?

Ladies and Gentlemen, Isa is the type who never gets scared; even for such a young age. He would flinch or tremble from time to time, but that doesn't mean he's scared. It's the truth, and Lea can vouch for it.

Isa had a tinge of pink in his cheeks, both from embarrassment and irritation. If only he could blame his best friend for this silly idea… But he couldn't. He agreed and took part in this after all.

 _This suck._

"Now what do you suppose we do with them?" Braig asks. Lea and Isa instantly raised their eyebrows. That doesn't sound good.

"Hmmm…"

…

As stated earlier, Rae went to take a walk around the castle grounds. She first passed by her room as she went to pick up her sketchpad from her couch, and her day went on.

One of the castle stairways was near the entrance, a lone window was also built there in order to see whoever was in front of the castle doors. It was a coincidence that day that she happens to pass by through that very stairwell. Put aside the details regarding the thick palace walls, Rae happens to hear a minor commotion just outside from where she stood.

 _I wonder what's going on._

"Can you let go of us now please?" A grumpy Lea groaned out of displeasure. "This is already humiliating as it is."

"Have you learned your lesson then?" an irritated Dilan asked.

"Why did you attempted to even come inside the castle?" Aeleus calmly asks as he gestures his hand. The two boys could only look away and mumble _'tch'_ altogether.

Little as they come (ok maybe not _that_ little, but you get the point), they still hold their pride and dignity. These two surely won't give in that easily. No matter how childish the reason was.

"Won't talk, eh?" says Braig, then it followed a _'hmmped_ '. "Alright, suit yourselves. Let's just take these two out and call it a day." Braig turns his head towards the other two guards with him and suggested.

Dilan and Aeleus looked at each other and both agreed to Braig's idea. For once, he said something right in his life. And so, the three Royal Guards sent Lea and Isa out of the castle perimeters.

 _This is all too – Ugghhh…_ Inner Isa groaned.

Why did he even bother to participate with Lea on this? He for sure knows well not to go into trouble. Man, how in the world is he gonna explain this to his parents once he goes home? _He_ , being dragged back by the Royal Guards themselves isn't really that thrilling to see. Nope, not when your parents were there.

Out of irritation, he glared from his shoulder as he looked one last time of the castle behind him as he descends away from it. Good riddance, he thought. There's no way he's ever going back here! Nuh-uh, no way in the King's name he's gonna - What's this?

A moment or two, a flash of gold struck his eyes. From the distance, from a certain window near the far left two stories high, a small figure can be seen.

It was faint though… For the Sun's rays that afternoon was too powerful that it reflected from the glass.

Too bright as well. So radiant that he could only picture the somewhat gold hair from the other side of the said window. It even looked like, as if, the person was the sun herself.

 _W-Who… was that?_

…

Rae saw the two young boys be taken away by the lookouts as they walk towards the gate. She wondered to why they were there, and what kind of trouble they go themselves unto. Surely, they would know how forbidden it was to go inside the barrier without any permission or business with the king.

But you see, that's not what really caught our young lady's attention. It was those two's unbelievable hair. Seriously, you don't see Blue and Red hair colors every once in a while now, do you? Very farfetched if you ask her.

Yet… It intrigues the little girl all the more.

Inwardly smiling at the thought, she carried on from the steps with her sketchpad on hand and proceeded to the palace gardens.

…

"That was close." Lea exasperated.

They were released down the pathway leading to the gates. Mercy was upon them that they weren't escorted home. Who knows what awaits them when their parents find out about their little mischief earlier.

"But man, we gotta do that again! I mean, just because we failed the first time, doesn't mean we're gonna give up now! Right Isa –" just as he was asking, he felt a knuckle hit his chin. An uppercut was just delivered from the said blue-haired boy.

" _Again_? _AGAIN_?! We almost got in trouble because of _you_!" an enraged Isa exclaimed.

Lea could only stare wide-eyed with his mouth agape. Wow, even though Isa wasn't that much of a physical geek, he can surely crack a punch. Literally! He didn't know he had it in him. Guess everything has a first huh. But that didn't make Lea angry, it only made him more, how do we say this, pumped up. Yeah, that's the right word.

"But you agreed to it." He gave out one of his signature grins. Isa could only shove his hands deep into his pockets and look away grudgingly. "And besides – " Lea added. Isa still not looking at him.

"We now know that Ansem holds something very dear inside that stronghold of his." He winks.

"Whatever…" Isa groaned. "See you whenever. We still have classes tomorrow."

Out of irritation. Isa didn't talk for the rest of the day and left early after all that hullabaloo they've caused. Lea didn't bother to call him back, he knows that his best friend only wanted to let out some steam, and spending that time alone is a good advice.

Lea could only stare back at the blue sky from his whereabouts. Yes, it was still too early to call it a day. That is if you call 4 o'clock in the afternoon early. To be young, it was. It really was.

"Early or not, what happened today was enough." He widely smiles. "And I'm pretty sure – "

 _That the days to come, are also gonna be great. You can count on it._

 ** _…8 years later…_**

Sound of wind chimes softly clinking to one another signals the pleasant dawning of the sun as it rises towards the sky. It was indeed a beautiful day as another night had passed at the Radiant city. It certainly cannot get any better than to have this wonderful scenery from a place that can be viewed from your bedroom window.

It wasn't every day that you could wake up before the sun itself, and having to do so was a chance so rare like seeing a shooting star flash before your eyes. A blessing. A miracle even.

She took up this opportunity to open the said window and let the fresh air flow into to her quarters. Breathing in through her nostrils the scent that seemed to be of pines and dew, but the smell of lilacs and violets from the flower bed near the front gates were more pungent.

 _…Breathtaking…_

Somewhere also in Radiant Garden lies a boy in his bed, who also happens to be up earlier than he expected. Surprisingly, he wasn't sleepy at all, and waking up early today wasn't that bad either. His eyes were looking straight at the ceiling when he happens to see a glint of a tan-like color from his window.

 _…Dawn…_

On top of the tower at the town plaza, stood someone as he also waits for the upcoming morning. His lone figure gaze throughout the entire city as far as his eyes can see… As it appears to be hidden by a hood of black.

 _...And so it begins…_


	5. Chapter 5: Unplanned Events

**Chapter 5**

Unplanned Events

 _"Growing up, means taking chances, huh?"_

 ** _…_**

In a room of sea-colored walls and white drapery, the heavenly sun shone brightly as it passes through the glass window framed near the corner where the bed was placed. From the opposite side of the room stood a bird cage with a dove as its dweller. Shaking its head along with its wings up to the tail to wake itself up, it turned its head toward the direction of the bed, and saw its owner still lying underneath the covers. The white dove began to chirp to call its sleeping friend.

 ***Chirping sounds***

Slowly, the bed shifted as the dove's tweeting awoke the said owner. Two arms sneaked its way out of the blanket and began stretching themselves in the air, a few strands of long, rich yellow hair slid at the motion. A pair of sapphire eyes slowly flickered as she welcomes the chilly morning.

She sat up and turned sideways to rest her feet on the oak wood floor. A yawn escaped from her salmon lips. Her white dove chirped again to catch her attention. The way it flicked its head from side to side made her giggle.

 _Good Morning, Emiya._ She smiled.

Her eyes glanced at the clock that was on top of her study desk and noticed: _8 am. The library doesn't open until 9. Guess there's still time to prepare for breakfast._ She thought, and she got up to change from her nightgown. After picking a simple white dress, the girl left her quarters and went downstairs to prepare their meal.

As she was heading down, one of the Royal Guards happened to see her. It was Aeleus. The noble man acknowledged her presence, lowered his head a little and showed off one of his rare smiles. "Good Morning, Rae."

Rae sweetly smiled back at the humble guard, took one of her mini notepads and wrote: " _Good Morning Aeleus._ "

…

Everyone was gathered at the castle table as Rae and Dilan were cooking a pot of chicken stew and butter toast for everyone to enjoy. Xehanort was sitting there with a chart on hand, scanning formulas and whatnot. Aeleus was enjoying a cup of coffee made by himself, the man preferred his brew a bit bitter. The rest were to still to come.

"Rae, please go and arrange the table. I'll take it from here." Dilan said to her. Rae gladly complied and went over to the cupboard to fetch a few bowls for everyone.

Today marks the first day of spring.

It's no wonder why the two were busy cooking such a meal so early in the morning. Winter just ended and the snow was still to melt in the other places around town; the wind itself was still a bit frigid.

Rae was happily setting the table when Aeleus humbly offered a hand to help out. A simple smile was all he needed to know she was happy for the helping hand. At that moment, the Professor entered the kitchen to find himself coming in just in time to eat.

"Good Morning my Lord." greeted Aeleus. Ansem simply nodded his head. Everyone else did the same and greeted the high ruler of Radiant Garden.

Pleased to see his subordinates and the meal ready, he propped himself in his seat and looked at his daughter as she continues to set the table. "Good Morning Rae." he says as he smiles. She tilted her head and beamed at her father. Rae, too, settled on her seat beside his right and waited for her Father's command.

"Please. Dig in." and all started to eat their food.

It was delectable. Nothing beats a chilly morning with homemade chicken stew served with buttered toast. Not a common combination, nevertheless, everyone loved it.

Dilan was about to have a mouthful of his delicious creation when he suddenly noticed Xehanort still looking at his damn chart while absent mindedly stirring his food. This made the gallant guard frown. Seriously, does the man not even _wield_ a bit of table manners inside that brain of his?

"Xehanort." he called out. The latter giving no response.

"Xehanort." again, nothing.

Ansem the Wise happen to catch whatever the noble was pointing out on. He raised an eyebrow and hummed. Rae could only stare and watch as she chews a piece of buttered toast, the Professor could only cover his mouth with a knuckle and cleared his throat.

 ***Ahem***

Xehanort immediately lifted his head and was dumbfounded as to why everyone at the table was staring at him. "What?" was he could only mutter. Well, that seem to have gotten the apprentice's attention. They all went back to eating and paid no heed any longer towards the baffled apprentice.

It was too early to even scold anyone at this hour. Heck, Dilan even wished it would be the only one. But he knows too well that it won't be. Yup. Not when you have some runts making your life miserable every day.

And _speaking_ of runts.

"Aeleus, might I ask where Braig is?"

"Last I saw he was sitting at the Guest Room couch reading a newspaper. I told him breakfast would be ready by then."

Dilan only hummed and carried on with his food. Not a moment longer, sounds of footsteps echoed through the corridors. Well, speak of the devil.

"Hey beauties." Braig jested.

"Braig, where are your manners? You're in the presence of Lord Ansem." Dilan snarled.

"Oh, my apologies your _majesty_. For I lack such respect and for having my untimely notice." the skinny guard pretended and rolled his eyes. He even bowed to make amends, only to make Dilan grit his teeth. Braig could've sworn he saw a vein pop out near his forehead there. Or was it just him?

Braig clicked his tongue. "Lighten up, will ya? I was only kidding." And props himself on his chair, ready to eat his share.

Rae inwardly sighs to shake off the annoyance herself. She was kind to everybody alright, but she finds Braig very immature at times. Although knowing full well the man was only joking, he can be a real jerk if he wants to. It's a surprise as to how his fellow Guards, even put up with him after all these years.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she began to clean her station. Noticing this, Ansem blinked and asked "Already done dear one?" Rae turned to him and nodded. She wrote down on her notepad:

" _I wish to go to the Library to borrow a few books, if I may."_

After making sure Ansem got her message. She flips onto the next page and wrote another one: " _And I would also like to stop by at the Antique store. I've been meaning to buy those soft pastels I saw three weeks ago."_

Without any second thoughts, the Professor kindly approved of her request and Rae delightfully thanked her father. She pushed her chair behind her and off she went back towards her room to dress up before leaving.

"She's growing up so fast." Aeleus noted as he watched the girl leave the room.

Ansem smiled, "Indeed." and all of a sudden, he gave a sigh. "8 years… 8 years since her arrival."

…

Somewhere at Radiant Garden; from amidst the wonderful springtime breeze, things just had to go downhill from there, don't it?

"Lea, I swear, if this _ever_ goes wrong, it'll be the end of it. Got it?"

"Memorized."

"Ughh…"

The 17-year old boy with hair as the color of the sky could only roll his eyes at the 16-year-old red-head's response. _There he goes again with his lame catch-phrase_. Who knows where he got it from.

Here they are once again attempting their _infiltrating-the-castle_ feat. That's right, Lea and Isa have been going on it for 8 years now, and would seem that nothing could ever stop them from doing it. They've actually lost count. How many times _have_ they done this? Not that it really matters though, just wanted to know if they ever beaten any record.

There must've been a lot of people who did the same. But only these two had the guts to go at it for so long. You gotta hand it to them though. They've proven that 'No Guts, No Glory' could get you anywhere.

"Alright! The plan will take place tomorrow at 10 o' clock."

"Yeah. Sounds great." Isa retorted as he leans his head on a tree trunk.

Lea ignored his friend's sarcasm and just knew that this plan would definitely stand above the rest. Somehow, somewhere in the pit of his guts, it's telling him that tomorrow's gonna be something extraordinary. _It'll be a day like no other. I'm sure of it._

"Ngaaah ~ Stop being a player-hater and go along with this. It'll work this time, I'm just sure of it."

"That's what you said the last time." Isa retorted as he leans his head on a three trunk. "And the one before that. _And_ the one before that."

Lea puckered from his friend's words. True it's been like forever, but they've gotten pretty good at it. From the castle gates, they were able to proceed further from there, even at the inner walls. During their 5th infiltration (which was 6 years ago), they were able to sneak inside the castle itself.

Pretty much admitting they didn't knew they were going to be able to get this far, all they did was roamed around not knowing what's what. No luck though. They got stuck with the castle maze, unknowing they were being held back by a magic made by the Guards.

Well, nobody said it was gonna be that easy. They went home afterwards and tried devising a new plan to continue onwards.

"Now that that's settled, what now, _Genius_?"

Again, with the sarcasm, but Lea puts that aside. Suddenly, he just thought of a childish idea and jolted from the ground. "Alright!" he shouted and pointed a finger to his friend.

"I challenge you to a race." he said with a tooth-ish grin. Isa – could only look at him dumbfoundedly.

Or more like uninterested.

"Seriously, Lea? Racing?"

"Yeah! This Tree will both be our starting and finish line. Whatta ya say?"

 _Does he really want my honest opinion?_ Isa rubbed the back of his neck as he thought above all the juvenile things Lea can think of, it just has to be this. Giving a long-exasperated sigh, he just knew he couldn't say 'No'. What Lea wants, is what Lea gets.

"Alright Lea." he said as he stood up with his hands dug deep in his pockets. "What are your landmarks?"

Grinning sheepishly for his triumphant persuasion towards his best friend, he answered: "We go to the 6th District, that way, not much people can bother us. Then we head off to the town plaza where it's spacious enough for the both of us to run. Go around it and pass by the District again to make our way back here. How's that?"

Convinced by the idea, Isa nodded his head and pulled out his hands from his pouches. This might appear to be a good idea. Beats the other one for all he cares. Sometimes he wonders why he even goes along with Lea's plans.

Maybe, it's because he makes his life less boring. Yeah… That's gotta be it.

Both friends were already on their positions. Hands on the ground and legs all up. It's game time.

"Ready?" Isa asks.

Lea gave a quick scoff and replied "You bet I am." The two of them nodded to each other and looked ahead of them. Lea gave the signal.

"On my mark…. Get Set…."

And... "GO!" both dashed away to start their game.

…

Rae went first to the Library to fetch two books: one was the " _Radiant Garden Mysteries_ ", and two was " _The Guidelines for_ _Human Anatomy Sketching_ ". She raised the latter book and pouted her lips as she read the cover. Rae wholeheartedly admits that her drawing skills were still yet to be called professional, after all, nobody has ever taught her the ways of Art.

She shook off the silly attitude and proceeded with her plans for today. Knowing that someday soon, she _will_ be a full-fledge artist. _Next stop, is the Antique Store_ she told herself.

Mr. Ross' Antique shop has been in good business all these years. That's because the man himself was such a kind and generous folk. A part of his earnings was given to his children who also have their own families now, and the other was to be given away for charity. Mostly during the holidays. But of course, the old man never forgets to take care of himself from time to time. Only he and his wife were left living here at Radiant Garden.

Clanking of the chimes was heard as a customer arrived at his doorstep. "Good Morning!" he greeted with a smile, and there he saw a familiar face that seems to brighten up his day. "Well if it isn't you Rae. Good day to you."

Rae couldn't help but warmly smile at the man. He always has been kind to her ever since she was little. "What can I get you?" he asks. Rae took out her notepad and showed him a memo she already written ahead of time.

"Oh! _Those_ soft pastels." he highlighted.

Mr. Ross began to scratch his bare head (His hair only hair were sideburns now, be nice) and his face appeared a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry missy, but I'm afraid I sold my last set three days ago to a foreign buyer. He said it was for his son."

Torn from the news, Rae wasn't able to hide her saddened expression. She wanted to buy those pastels in order to practice realism art back home. Too bad she'll have to change her agenda for a different training. "But –" the owner began. She lifted her head.

"I do believe my next batch comes 5 days from now. My suppliers are scheduled to come here that day after all."

Rae beamed at his words and the old man's heart immediately sunk with happiness. Never did he wanted his customers to leave his store without a smile on their faces. Especially not this girl over here. No sir. She's been his customer for years. He knows her too well.

"That's it! Come back here in 5 days' time and fetch your pastels. I'll be sure to reserve them under your name."

Grateful for the thought, Rae clasped her hands together in a hopeful manner. At least she'll be expecting them anytime soon. This is going to be great! "Now I don't want you to waste your time for coming here, would you like anything else?" Mr. Ross suggested.

She puts a finger on the corner of her lips and wondered for a while. _Well my sketchpad's almost full…. Guess I'll go buy one today. That way, I can have more papers in stock for me to draw on._ Swayed by her idea, she nodded and wrote down: " _I'll have one sketchpad please._ " she showed and the old man went to get one for her.

Well, the sketchpad it may not be on schedule, but for an artist, having a new one is all the more gratifying.

Waving goodbye, Rae left the store.

…

Meanwhile… At the 6th District:

Two boys were knocking out air out of their lungs and sprinted all the way over here. One was pumping his feet on the ground so hard his sweat came flying out from his back, and the other? It was too early to tell whether he was about to pass out or not. But he looks like it.

 _Was the 6th District always this long?_

Sad to say that this race was only getting started for these two. It's a good thing they saw the town square just a few more feet away. Nice call.

In the middle of it all, the town's clock tower bell rang its beats. Rae caught a glimpse of the tower and saw that it was already high noon. She didn't notice time passing by due to her walking, and because of that sudden stop, she instantly felt the numbness of her feet.

Three straight hours on foot can be very tiring. Radiant Garden doesn't have any means of transportation after all. Ansem the Wise thought that it would be best to have only horses for cargo use and nothing else. Good thing winter just ended, she didn't have to worry about the hot scorching sun.

Rae was at the 6th District at the moment. She thought to stopover at the friendly town Wizard's home before going back; the Antique Shop was near the District. After all, it wasn't only _him_ who she was deciding to pay a visit to.

Well, due to her worn-out feet, she sat on the pavement that's being shaded by two trees and removed her ends from her shoes. That's much better. She stretches her toes and heaved a big breath for her to exhale. Her eyes would gaze up to the heavens and be left in her musing.

All the while, this is what Rae would usually do on her day out. The castle isn't all that bad, but she prefers to be outside most of the time. Wanting to see what's new and fresh just like the flowers here, or see kids run and play or do other fun stuff. It was nice to see.

But, not wanting to ruin the pretty sight she sees outside, Rae noted not to go every day. Sometimes it would be twice a week, eight times a month and every other day or so. That way, she knows she'll be expecting different things every time she would leave the castle. It was good enough of the Professor to allow her on such leaves. He believed it to be good for the health. Rae would laugh at the thought. She hopes that the Professor would sometimes take his own advice and not lock himself up in his office all day.

Correction: All the time.

Glancing at her side and seeing the sketchpad peeping out of her bag. She took it out along with a medium-sized pencil and looked around. She saw a butterfly flying and landed on a flower on the other side of the road.

 _How beautiful._

Rae unknowingly dragged her pencil on the paper and began to draw. A few swish and swoosh over there, adding curves over here, and an image began to appear. Rae may not be an expert in human sketches, but she sure is good at other forms of realism.

Just then, unleveled panting can be heard from the distance.

It grew closer and closer by the second. Rae creased her eyebrows and wondered: _There wasn't supposed to be any people around this area._ True, so why now? Her questions halted when she saw a pair of boys running their way through here. Their voices were faint, but audible.

"Come one Isa! It's not called racing if you're too slow." says the red-head.

"Shut it Lea. I'm barely breathing here!" the blue-head shot back.

Now where did these two come from? Wasn't the 6th District supposed to be the dead end of town? They couldn't be living here. Rae knows who live around these parts for years, and they aren't one of them. Merlin herself told so. Folks around the district were so easy to count due to low residences. And for the last 4 years, he was the only person left there.

They both stopped a few feet away from her. The guy with blue hair was painfully catching his breath. It would seem he's not used to running as much as his comrade.

"Let's stop for a minute Lea." he panted as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Hahaha! Admit it, _I won_. You know I'm the fastest runner at Radiant Garden." the red-head retorted.

As Isa was still trying to catch his breath, he saw a familiar sight hiding under the trees before them. His eyes widened, even though the shade was a bit dark, he just knew he's seeing long and curly gold tresses. "What? Where're you lookin' at?" Lea wondered and followed his line of vision.

…

 _He couldn't be looking at me._ Rae told herself as she saw the boy looking straight at her.

Her lips coiled and her instincts told her to hug the sketchpad in hand. Now this is a challenge for the young 16-year-old. Truth is, Rae doesn't know a lot of people here in town. Oh, they know her alright, but she doesn't know them. No, not even half of the populace here. It would mostly be her father who would introduce her to people and not the other way around.

Why? Due to her voiceless-ness of course! She was afraid that people would think of her as a lunatic just because she writes on a pad in terms of communication. She was mute for Pete's sake, cut her some slack. It's why she avoided human contact as much as possible. Besides the ones at the castle and the people she knows in town of course.

 _Am I even cut out for this?_

"Wow, that's one beautiful girl." Lea says.

Isa could only nod in reply.

"She seems a bit lonely." Lea examined.

"Yeah…" his eyes continue to stare at her.

"I know! Let's go meet her."

"Yea – Wait, what?" shocked by his friend's request.

"Come on~!" And Lea dragged Isa all the way to Rae's whereabouts.

Well, here's Rae's chance. Time to make some new friends. But what did she do? She did the opposite. The dumbfounded girl ran for her life…. Barefooted.


	6. Chapter 6: Pen & Paper

**Chapter 6**

Pen and Paper

 _"…Never have I written so many words..."_

…

Scared by the thought of meeting them, Rae hurriedly grabbed her stuff and shove her sketchpad inside the bag, picking up her shoes and ran barefooted on the cold asphalt. "Hey wait!" Lea yelled. It didn't help though, she kept running even with all the patches of snow clinging onto her feet.

"Great. Look what you did, Isa."

"What _I_ did? I wasn't the one who yelled at her!"

Both of them started chasing her all over the District even thought their race just ended. _Oh great, more running._ Rae on the other hand was running nervously. Why on earth are they running after her? Can't they see she wanted to be alone? She needed to get out of their sight. Fast!

She took a quick turn left to a familiar road to outrun them. To no luck, she was easily caught up by the two. For someone who just ran earlier like crazy, they sure have a lot of energy in them. Guess that's the difference between a male and a female. But who cares?! They're still nuts!

They were both on her heel now.

Rae's feet began to go numb again. The patches of snow on the ground still made the road cold, and running barefooted doesn't help her either way. _Its right near here somewhere. Just one more turn._ She mentally noted.

"Is it just me? Or can this girl run like a horse!" Lea exclaimed.

"No kidding. And she's even wearing a dress!" Isa gritted. Shamefully on his part, he admitted how good this girl is.

At that, Rae made another turn and so did they. Not too far, the three of them saw an old man sweeping his front porch. It was Merlin! Aside his old bones, Merlin immediately noticed the said girl running towards him. "My, if it isn't – Ooff!" he grunted. Not expecting the impact and the girl to come hugging his waist like that and then hiding behind his cloak. He saw the boys following her also stopping on their tracks and catching their breaths.

"I say, whatever is going on?" the wizard could only wonder in disbelief.

…

Inside the Wizard's dwelling, Rae sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and feet dipped in a basin full of warm water. Lea and Isa sat across her and was also warming themselves with their blanket. Merlin went to them with a tray full of tea. This time, it was peppermint flavor.

"There you all go. Nice, hot tea for all of us." he says as he handed them a cup for each one, the last goes to Rae.

" _So_ ," he started as he sat on his chair. The three looked at him in unison with tea on hand. "Might I ask why you fellows were chasing this young lady here?" Merlin took a sip of his brew as he eyes the two boys. Lea and Isa looked at each other as if they have radars on their heads. _We're not in trouble, are we?_

Funny to think that they were just because they wanted to meet her. Who would have thought they would end up this way? Seems these two has a knack in finding trouble at just about anywhere.

"Well?" Merlin raised his eyebrows at them.

Rae could only look sideways as she plays with her fingers that was holding her teacup. Just then, Lea spoke first. Though he was only half-serious to shake off the nervousness.

"Well, you see – We saw her sitting on the sidewalk while we were racing. My friend and I both saw her alone and thought that maybe she was lonely. We only wanted to meet her." he spoke as calmly as he could.

 _Way to go Lea_ , Isa uttered to himself, agreeing with his friend.

Merlin found his reasoning very – uhm – reasonable. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the one being chased. Rae gazed up at him with her head still bowed. "Is that true?" Unable to hide her embarrassment, she simply lifted her tea cup for her to drink. Still feeling the eyes on her, Rae just knew they won't let the matter go. So instead, she gave herself away and slowly nodded yes.

Rubbing his long beard, Merlin came to a conclusion. "Alright!" the trio jerked at the sudden volume of his voice, almost spilling their tea. The wizard stood up and beamed at all of them, saying: "Then, introduce yourselves now, why don't you?" and all were left flabbergasted. Especially Rae.

Her whole world seemed to be spinning. Has Merlin forgotten of her _condition_? Because that would certainly be the case if he did. Otherwise she wouldn't be doing this! She shot him a look of desperation and he only smiled in return.

"Whatever is the matter dear one? Why, it's about high time you met someone your age." he chipped with his old voice.

Lea abruptly stood up with a grin plastered on his face and waved at the girl. "Hello! My name's Lea. That's L-E-A. Got it memorized?" he said without faltering. Everyone was left gawking with mouths agape at his little introduction. Wasn't that supposed to be pronounced as Leh-yah? And for a girls' name no doubt?

"What?" he asks. "It's how my name is spelled a 'wright?" a pout was followed. "Anyways, I'm the fun one between me and my buddy here. Hehe." he said as he elbowed his so-called _buddy_.

Shortly after, it was Isa's turn to introduce himself. "I'm Isa, and I'm the more controlled one." He smirked at that while he glanced towards his friend. Lea was offended by it though and wanted to playfully smack his best friend. But not now though, not in front of a lady. So, he let it slide and turned his attention back to Rae: "And you?"

Rae peeked a little towards Merlin and he gave her the 'go ahead' signal. Gathering a huge amount of air, she inhaled and exhaled, preparing for the worst. She grabbed her bag to get her notepad. To her dismay it was nowhere inside. It must've fell during the chase. Slightly annoyed by that, she had no choice but to use her newly bought sketchpad. Lea and Isa were wondering the hold up for a second, and they became more curious when she started writing on her drawing pad. They both looked at each other then back to her.

When she was done, Rae calmly stood up from her chair with her eyes closed. _Here goes nothing_ she says to herself. And she turned the sketchpad to their direction. Her eyes opening afterwards.

" _I'm Rae. Umm… Sorry if I troubled you both. You just kinda startled me. That's all._ "

She tries to hide her blushing face behind the sketchpad. But Isa and Lea caught her and inwardly smiles. They find her very cute. But they still wonder why she writes instead of talking though. Her message doesn't stop there. Rae continued to write and this one seems a bit longer than the first. Through that, the two's questions were answered.

" _You must be wondering why I do this. The truth is…_ " She paused to look at Merlin once again. Seeing him nod at her was all the encouragement she needed. She wrote down again and added: " _I'm mute. I can't speak for who knows what reasons. That's why I ran because I was afraid to meet new people. Afraid to let you think I'm weird for doing such a thing. I'm sorry for letting my anxiety get the best of me. I hope you understand._ "

Isa's eyes softened at her confession. It takes a lot of courage to stand up for yourself, especially when you're a handicapped. They didn't even suspect her to be mute. She seemed pretty normal.

Admiring her honesty, he nodded at the girl before him. Rae noticed it and locked gazes with him. Her mouth and nose may be hidden, but the warmth in her eyes says it all.

Lea on the other hand 'ohh'-ed, smiled and nodded. He too appreciated the honesty and gave her a thumbs-up. Merlin, who watched it all, was happy with what he saw and muttered:

"This seems to be the start of a magnificent friendship."

…

Two o'clock in the afternoon, after spending time with the friendly neighborhood Wizard, the trio thanked for his hospitality and headed off. It was a silent walk and nobody seemed to be talking. An awkward tension all the more.

Lea, who happened to be standing on the middle, paused on his tracks. Rae and Isa looked back behind them and saw him staring out of the blue. "What is it?" Isa asks. Lea kept staring at the sky and gave a smirk. Rae lifted a brow as she too questions the sudden change of her new companion's emotion. "This day…" Lea started and they listened.

"I didn't expect this day to turn out like this, you know?" he smiled and continued, "I didn't expect to make a new friend."

"Lea…" Isa muttered.

Coming back to their line of sight, Lea grinned to them both. He was happy to know something happened that he didn't anticipate. Mostly he would plan out things ahead of time, sure enough things would turn out fun and exciting. But today's experience made everything he ever gone through less thrilling. For this, he believes, was more moving.

Understanding his point, Isa couldn't help but peacefully smirk. Rae looked at them both and simply stared. It was as if, words weren't needed for them to understand each other.

 _Their bond is so strong._

 _I wish…_ I _could create such a connection one day._

…

 ***The Following Day***

To think that some things never change.

"Come back here you two!" Dilan shouts as he chased after the two spunky teens that's been making his life miserable for the past 8 years.

"Let's see if you can still catch up _Grandpa!_ " Lea shouted back.

"Lea, do not antagonize him!" Isa yelled.

"But it's so fun seeing him so riled up."

"It won't _be_ fun when we get caught. Now hurry up!"

Alas, Operation: **_Back Gate Invasion_ ** didn't work out so well. Now here they are back to square one, running for their lives and hoping not to get held by the palace guard; which was Dilan no less. Wow running two days in a row. That's some good exercise, don't you think?

Luckily enough, the two escaped for the umpteenth time, alive and well; but mostly exhausted. Isa, who can no longer keep his temper, just burst out.

"That is it! I've had it with you and your plans Lea! We never go anywhere with your lame ideas. I've had enough!" a furious Isa exclaimed. He's tired of all the mishaps they've been doing for all these years. It just has to stop!

Lea on the other hand was in a state of 'awe'. Normally, his best friend would just dust this irritation off and would go with the flow. Isa wasn't really much when it comes to – _emotions_. In fact, the sky-haired teenager was so good at hiding his feelings he could be mistaken as a rock. The very 'Hard to hit' kind. At that, Lea can only smirk at the rage.

Seeing the red-head's reaction, Isa felt a wave of throbbing pain inside his head. Great, here comes a headache. "What're you smirking at, Lea?" he beseeched as a hand supported his noggin. His fingers trying to massage the mild sting before it gets any worse.

"Nothing, nothing. Just smiling to myself is all."

Knowing Lea, Isa can never count 'nothing' as pure ' _nothing_ '. It takes another idiot to actually play along with this, and Isa is no idiot. But who is he fooling? He actually _did_ play along his game. So not cool. "I am not in the mood for this Lea." he implored him. But Lea seems to have his attention elsewhere. Over Isa's shoulder perhaps?

"Are you listening to me –"

"Hey look, it's Rae!" Lea ignored him and pointed out. From afar, the said girl was walking towards their direction.

Rae just came from the town market and had a bag full of groceries. She spotted the duo on the castle pathway and went to them. Good thing she didn't hear Isa's burst earlier. Lea was the first to greet her while Isa was still trailing from behind.

"Went shopping?" he asks and she nodded.

 _"Is it not obvious?"_ Isa mumbled as he got closer, Lea frowned at him. Isa didn't face her directly but greeted her: "Hi Rae." Although, with little enthusiasm.

A bit upset of the tone of voice, Rae pursed her lips but quickly recovered. He must be having a rough day so she gave them both a small smile. "Need any help with that? Looks pretty heavy." Lea suggested and took the bag from her without waiting for the reply. That was nice of him. He received a bigger smile than earlier.

"We'll come and escort you home. _Right_ , Isa?" once again hitting his friend's arm with his free hand.

"Whatev –" he got cut off when lea sent another punch but on his shoulder this time. Isa scowled. Lea gave him the look: _Be. Nice._ And so, the blue-head could only mutter: "Where is your house?" he said uninterested.

Rae points out their direction; which was the way back up to the castle. Both of the boys raised an eyebrow on her and towards the pathway. Lea just have to spoke up: "Uhmm, you do know where this leads to right?" he asks her. Rae eyed him for a second. Yeah, she knows where this leads to. Rae never made a mistake when it comes to direction after all. It was Isa who spoke this time:

"Listen, Rae," he paused to get her attention. "I know you're not stupid – ", he said as a matter-of-factly, making the young girl surprised and his best friend bewildered. "But this is the way back to the King's Castle. You know, Ansem the Wise?"

She sweat-dropped at this. Surely, she knows that all too well. Before she could react, Isa immediately spoke again: "And everyone knows that only He, his apprentice and the Royal Guards resides in there. Nobody else." Realizing his point, Rae faces him and was beaming 'yes'. However, he seems to be forgetting ' _something_ '.

Since her hands were free of baggage, she took out her notepad and wrote: " _Of course I know that, silly._ " Lea chuckled at the 'silly' part while Isa mildly blush in embarrassment. She also added: " _But, aren't you forgetting one minor detail?_ " she questions them both. Isa knew the answer to that of course, "You mean the foster daughter?"

Lea wondered and eventually remembered.

"Foster – Oh yeah! _Her_! Yeah I heard she rarely goes out, that's why neither of us have ever seen her."

 _Does she now?_

Unable to hold it in, Rae started giggling. This was becoming too funny to handle. And she was even called stupid earlier. Yeah right, silly boys. "I hear she's very pretty." says Lea. Rae's cheeks began to have a tint of pink on them, but she rubbed it off. She didn't want to give herself away so easily. She so badly wanted to see their reactions.

" _What more did you hear about her?_ "

"Hmm… Well I don't hear much about her. So, I guess she's a bit quiet." No kidding. Not when you're mute. "Oh! And that she's just the same age as us!"

"All I know is that Ansem took her in after he found her lying at the front gate." Isa responded. He won't tell anyone what he saw at that window years ago any time soon. Not even to Lea.

Satisfied with their answers, Rae nodded and continued to write another message. "So what're you? Some kind of helper inside the castle?" Lea asks. Okay, she was a bit offended by that. Offended, but not insulted. Rae does help around after all.

" _Ever thought of wanting to meet her?_ " she smiles.

"Heh. If it means getting inside that fortress, sure I will." Lea jested. It was half-truth and half-lie of course.

"Why'd you ask? You're gonna introduce us?" Isa's turn to speak, with a hint of interest now.

After writing the last note, she folded the paper and handed it over to them. Wanting to go in style, she took back the bag of goods and casually walked away from them for the scene to unfold. All in her favor, the sound of surprise was music to her ears.

"WHAT?!"

…

Three days have passed and Rae just went over to Mr. Ross' place to fetch her pre-ordered pastels. She was wearing her favorite attire; a frilly cotton A-Lime dress with a teal blazer with matching 2-inch-high flower sandals. It's more like an upgraded version of the first dress she received from her father Ansem.

Peace was still reigning at the Radiant city. Rae admires her father's work in maintaining the kingdom as prosperous as it can be. Crime rates are even lower here and the townspeople are so kind. She wished that her father could just stop from working and take time to see the beauty of peace he so strived to create till now.

Alas, work is work. No time for dilly-dallying, that's what Xehanort keeps telling her.

All is well, not just for her, but for everybody else. Although, she does wish that her two companions would stop following her around every day like they're her bodyguards.

Rephrasing that: _stalkers_.

Beginning to get annoyed by the act, she spun her heel to look back at the two hiding pursuers. Rae smirks at the sight as she spotted one of them hiding behind a flowerpot and the other one behind a barrel. Unbeknownst to them that their spiky hairs were poking out of their hiding place.

Rae moved her arms below her chest and was tapping her heels, meaning that the jig is up and they were caught red handed. Coolly coming out, Isa was dusting his shoulders that were covered with dirt while Lea was riding his hair of leaves. Rae continued to smirk and was already giving them the look.

"What? Can't we, your two associates, accompany you on your day outside, your highness?"

Lea _did not_ just say _that_ word. Seemingly annoyed, Rae rolled her eyes and began storming off "Way to go, _Genius._ " Isa retorted as he follows Rae. "Look, Rae. He only means well. You know that."

Rae's steps slowly stopped and side –glanced at the two. She was beginning to regret telling them her secret. Last thing she wanted to have was someone treat her like royalty, or worse, 'damsel-in-distress'. Giving away a sigh, she couldn't stand it anymore.

She went to sit on a bench and grabbed her sketchbook, once again forgetting her notepad. This just keeps getting better. Another annoyance added to the list. She flipped it open and started writing. Lea rested a foot beside her while Isa simply stood and watch. When she was done, Rae showed it for them to read. As they read…. They can sense the anger in her hand writing.

" _Please stop treating me like I'm some kind of high-official. I'm just an ordinary girl who wants to live like any other teenager. You are NOT obligated to watch over me and that is that. If you do so any more than what I just said, I will clearly tell Merlin to turn you both into Oglops. Got it?_ " And the young lady swiftly closed her sketchbook and stomped away from the duo.

Still registering what happened, Lea and Isa were actually surprised. Yes, they hadn't known Rae very long but who knew she could get that angry. Well, they didn't want to leave it like that for sure so they hurriedly went off to find her.

Fortunately, she hadn't gone that far yet, they saw her heading towards the 6th District when they stopped her. Still angry, she gave them a menacing look that made them both step back. Lea and Isa could clearly hear her say: ' _what now?'_ even if they haven't heard her voice.

"Ehehe, we're sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable. We actually thought you preferred to be treated that way." the red-head admitted. "But Isa's right, we only mean well."

Uncertain of their apology, Rae huffed as she looked aside. After waiting her whole life in search for friends, she sure didn't expect _this_ to welcome her; and two boys at that! Why does making friends have to be so hard?

"It's not because we don't want to get turn into Oglops." says Isa.

Now that almost made Rae laugh. This person over here is so full of himself that she just wanted to plug her ears away. If only that were possible. But – somehow, what he said next made her think otherwise.

"And we don't _feel_ obligated to watch over you." Isa said before approaching closer to her until they were eye to eye. (Isa's an inch and a half taller mind you) "We just wanted to protect you." he says as genuinely as he could.

Strange how those words seem to affect her. Isa isn't rude, but he's not the expressive type either. His face shows little emotion and he can be very uptight at times, or so how Rae sees it. Yet, why is it that every time their eyes would meet, azure to sapphire, she can sense the sincerity behind them.

Or was it just Rae's imagination?

"Hey, you feeling okay? You're turning red." Lea noticed.

Isa also happens to see this and wondered the same. He cocked an eyebrow, "Hmm… Probably because of the heat." he guessed. Thankful for the side note, Rae nervously nodded and just agreed with them.

Happy to see that she's not angry anymore, here comes Lea with another amazing idea! "You know what refreshes the mind on a sunny afternoon?" he chirped. Isa peered at him and so did Rae.

"What?"

"Ice cream of course! And what better place to buy them at?"

Rae knew where this was going. She drew out her sketchbook again and wrote wherever free space there is: " _Scrooge McDuck's Ice Cream Parlor!_ " she beamed.

"We have a winner!" Lea laughed. "Let's head over there now! My treat" he winked. Isa chuckled, which startled Rae. This is the first time she ever heard him laugh.

 _What a lovely sound._

"You know, for once, you thought of something right for a change." Isa jokingly said as his laughter faded.

"Hey~! I resent that." Lea retorted. Slightly offended by his friend's remark.

Another scowling contest was on the go and Rae just had to come in between them to stop it. Lea continued to pout but got over it anyways. Isa however had a proud smile on his face that Rae couldn't help but glance from time to time.

"Alright!" Lea exclaimed. "Onwards my loyal subjects. To: _The Ice Cream Parlor_!" and he ran ahead of them as if another race was being held.

"Exactly - _Who_ is the one of royalty here?" Isa smirked as he looks at the one walking beside him.

" _Nobody._ " Rae wrote and laughed. " _Absolutely Nobody_."

…

Back at the Castle Lab, Ansem was working on a few contraptions when Xehanort suddenly knocked and came in with a stack of folders. Disregarding his underling's presence, the Professor continued on with his experiments.

Xehanort was laying down his paper works on his study desk when he brought up a subject. "A letter was in the mail today. It was from Even." the Professor happen to be listening and gestured for him to continue. ( **Pronunciation** : _Eh; Venn_ )

"He said he'll be back in 3 months' time after his little trip. Saying he has learned new things in connection to our latest project. Also, he discovered new beings that are said to be very dangerous and advised us to be very precautious of them."

Intrigued by the news, The Master cannot help but stop whatever he was doing and faced the silver-haired man and questioned: "Any further details regarding on those creatures he was referring to?"

"He said he is yet to know more about them and that he'll be telling us by the time the next letter is sent."

His apprentice says reassuringly. A letter from a colleague who is away for quite some time. Now how and what could this project be so important that one of their men should go outside the town to gather information from? And these ' _beings_ ', what could they possibly be for the Professor's friend to warn them about?

It would seem that peace would eventually fade no matter how you much take good care of it.


	7. Chapter 7: Blue & Bluer

**Chapter 7**

Blue and Bluer

 _"…In that short span of time, I was engulfed by either sea or sky..."_

…

Walking – or more like staggering – Professor Even was heading towards back his apartment after spending the whole night off at a public library. His back aching for a soft bed that he could lie on for hours, and brain yearning for a cup of Darjeeling tea to ease his unrested nerves. At about six in the morning, one of the security guards pulled a prank on the weary scientist; pulling out a horn, placing it beside the sleeping man's ear and honked it, making the said man jump out of his seat the moment the merciless watchman blew the damn thing.

"Confounded buffoon with no sense of respect." he muttered with annoyance and was followed with a grunted moan. Sadly, another wave of headache passed through his head.

With a handful of 5 hardbound books, he carried them all back to his flat. It wasn't as big as the one he has at Radiant Garden, but he thought that it would have to do. Even happened to stopped by at a remote town from his long journey, and had been staying at the small village for almost 3 days now.

As said in his letter to the professor, Even's been gathering information about the project they've been planning for years to create. It would seem to be very complicated as it had taken them almost a decade to work on. Even said that this is the discovery of the century and must be taken notice.

But of course, during the professor's journey, news from all over the worlds have been spreading like wild fire; a sudden mischief that's been occurring, not just outside, but inside the country as well. People have been rumored to be disappearing lately, a shortage of energy, and the authorities have not yet informed any of the higher-ops regarding the matter.

It was very suspicious as to why though, even the villagers would not speak of it aloud. Only some were comfortable about sharing what they know about the situation. One of them said: "It's closing in… Do you not feel it?" Even was only left with his own thoughts.

 _What_ exactly was closing in?

He placed his right hand inside his trench coat as he searched for his keys, the man still a bit irked about earlier. He took it out, placed it inside its keyhole and quickly opened the door, kicking it back close with his feet when he went inside. Even then placed the heavy load on top of a coffee table and immediately plopped himself on the sofa.

Well it's not the bed, but it beats the wooden chair his butt sat and slept in for the last 6 hours. There even seems to be a sprain in his neck.

Just as his eyelids were shutting down, the door once again opened and the professor – who knows that he lives alone – was surprise at the sudden action. "Who goes there?" he asks, and came in was a little figure of no more than 7 years old. A boy with light pale-blue hair stepped inside Even's dwelling; he appears to have long fringes cover his right eye.

There was nothing to worry about as the Professor with long platinum blond hair knew who the child was. He scoffed and says: "Oh – if it isn't you Ienzo." Just remembering he shared the house with a minor; immediately his head hit back at the sofa.

Ienzo didn't say anything but simply stare at the man with uninterested eyes. The boy walked across the room to where the professor's books were. He took one that had a green leather as a cover, opened it and scanned its contents.

"Careful now Ienzo, I only borrowed them from the library. Which I shall be returning in a week's time." Even warned and once again his eyes went to a deep sleep.

But the boy, despite his age, knew very well how to handle things with care. And so, he treated the book like a priceless treasure and gently flips its pages one after the other.

The book at Ienzo's hands was about the Human Anatomy (more specifically the Heart) and he finds the written information very fascinating. How the heart provides nutrients and oxygen inside the human body, assisting the removal of metabolic wastes, the reason for all the blood pumping in our veins, and the very source of life itself. Truly everyone knows that, but as a 7-year-old kid who's still in the learning of process in life still has a lot to know, and wants _to_ know. To him, the heart was just something that's there to let your blood flow.

Curious though, curious…

Professor Even was certainly no cardiologist, surgeon nor a physician. So how come the good scientist of technology be bringing home books like this one? Oh, Ienzo knew these things alright. Some part of his memory was still fresh about his –

...Nevermind.

He turned his head towards the others; there at the coffee table lay 4 books regarding medical surgeries, theories about Light & Darkness, journals about the other worlds and a compilation of reports whose author was – _unkown_.

Curious… Still curious.

None of these entitled info's are related to one another. This caught the young one's interest. Seeing that he had nothing else planned to do the entire day and not wanting to disturb his esteemed mentor's slumber, Ienzo retreated back to his quarters with book in hand for him to read for hours long.

...

Due to the blazing hot sun this afternoon, it is to be expected that Scrooge's Ice Cream Parlor would be a full house today; the place wasn't really that big to start with. There was a line at the counter that went all the way throughout the entrance just as the trio arrived. Lea whistled at the sight. If only Isa and Rae were a bit faster, then they might've taken a good seat right now he thought.

"You guys are too slow." Lea commented as he looks around in search for a vacant seat. Isa simply rolled his eyes. With sharp eyes, Lea instantly found a spot to stay in. "Over there! Table at 2 o'clock."

Now that's a good find, it was right beside the store window. They hurriedly went towards the vacant table in fear of getting out-run by others. Rae and Isa took opposing seats, sketchpad lying on her lap while the teenage boy's legs were crossed and hands resting deep in his pockets. Lea remained standing near them.

"You guys wait here while I take care of the goods." Lea says as he examines the length of the line. Could take half an hour or so if the service doesn't pick up the pace. "In the meantime, why don't you two get to know each other?" he quirked, trying to manage not to laugh. Isa lifted a suspecting brow while Rae's heart quickened its pace.

 _What was that supposed to mean?_

There was a mischievous glint in Lea's face that Isa cannot miss. The guy was seriously plotting something – _again._ Before he could even say anything, Lea already left to place their orders. Snorting as he glanced at the retreating figure, Isa placed his hands that were inside his pockets now to his chest.

That Lea is gonna have a taste of his own medicine when the time comes.

Isa closed his eyes in the process as he speaks more to himself about his childhood pal. Here he goes again, troubling himself with negative thoughts that will only lead to another bad day. Why does he even bother? He should loosen up a bit, or take a day off just by himself. He really needs it.

 _What are you gonna do with yourself, Isa?_

As he was contemplating with his thoughts, he didn't notice the 10 minutes that had passed. What's more bugging is that the person in front of him sounded so silent. Oh, where was his manners? He almost forgotten that the reserved girl was mute. Close call. But wait, he heard something faint though. It sounded like paper.

Getting curious, Isa blinked an eye and saw Rae busying herself with her pencil and sketchpad. Her hand moved gracefully across the paper as she continues. Perplexed by the unusual image she created, she picked up her eraser that was lying on top of the table. He had no idea just when she had placed the thing. Erasing a few errors here and there, and Rae went back to work. She seemed to be in the zone at the moment, so Isa was left with nothing but open both eyes and watch her.

On the other side of the table, Rae continuously flicked her pencil as she concentrated more at her artwork; unbeknownst to Isa of course. With just a few more minor details, her drawing would finally make form. She drew her attention back to Isa, but found the air in her lungs stuck in her throat when the person himself was fully staring at her. _How long was he looking at me?_ She mentally asks herself.

"Oh." Blinking twice, the young man only noticed that the girl was already staring back at him. A bit embarrassed, he turned his head away towards the window on his left to relieve the awkward atmosphere he had created. Rae did the same and closed her drawing pad and gawked at her feet.

"You seemed pretty at it. So I just let you do what you want without disturbing." Isa explained but still not facing her. Rae's lips were forming a small 'o'. It was thoughtful of him to consider what she was doing earlier.

Having the seemingly awkward aura disappear, Isa decided to start a conversation to put matters smoothly. "Is that why you always carry your sketchpad around? Do you always draw?" Realizing what he was doing, Rae hurriedly opened her sketchpad and wrote back: " _Yes. It's been a habit of mine, since – you know…_ " Innocently laughing as she scratches her left cheek with a finger.

Isa is well aware of what she was referring to, and not wanting to say any comment regarding that matter, he just nodded.

" _Have you and Lea always been together?_ " she wrote. Isa eyed her message for a moment before looking back outside.

"Yeah. We go way back." A mild coincidence that he was previously thinking about the red-head a few minutes ago.

" _That sounds nice. Then you must really know each other well._ "

"Heh, guess you could say that." he almost smirked. "He tends to get annoying every once in a while, though."

Liking the exchange of words, Rae wanted to talk more things with the distant youth. She asked what things he mostly does when he's with Lea or not, his hobbies and even likes and dislikes. Just the usual things.

Rae learned that the young man has no interest at all, so hobbies was out of the question. He said he likes hanging out alone near the town border where the sea dock was near, and that he dislikes some – okay, _most,_ of Lea's foolish ideas. And his ramblings, _and_ when he sometimes suddenly dozes off when it was his turn to do the talking.

"He can be a complete idiot whether I'm around or not. He tends to make hasty decisions; he can be AWOL sometimes too." Rae couldn't help but laugh, which Isa seems to like. "It can't be helped. Lea is Lea. If I leave him for one second, it's just a waste of my time."

" _?_ " she wondered.

"He always comes to me eventually. Either at my house or at our hang out. Basically, I'm stuck with him." _Just like_ glue, he thought and chuckled.

" _Good for you. You have a friend you can keep forever._ " Rae smiled, as for Isa's, it started fading as he read the last word.

"I don't think I would say _forever_." he paused and looked away.

"There will come a time when you will get separated with the people you cherish, and all hell will break lose for you once that happens." There it is. Just like last time, this voice had reappeared itself once again. Broken... and Disconnected.

Somehow sensing that during her time with them, Rae paused and thought for a moment if she should stay or change the topic to avoid any misunderstandings and unwanted forums. Agreeing with the latter, she began writing new subjects. In relation to this though, Rae remembered the day she revealed her identity to them; Isa's tone of voice in one way or another flashed in her mind.

" _During that time, your voice sounded a bit – off. I was wondering why, but guessing that you were having a bad day and all, I decided not to ask._ " she shifted her eyes at the side.

Isa had his face now looking at her direction. She was about to put her sketchbook down when suddenly he spoke up and said: "It was nice of you to even notice that. Thank you." Sincerity echoing at the end. Rae glanced back up to him as they meet eye to eye.

Fascinated by those pair of orbs, Rae felt like she was being lured in by a vast space of bursting blues in different hues. She was aware that there were other types of colors though. Being able to learn them a few years ago as she made Art working a custom, made her knowledge grow about the different shades and that there were more than 24 colors.

Like if you mix yellow with a hint of brown, you get to have the yellow ochre. Or like when mint green and aqua blue come together, you form the shade of the turquoise. But throughout every color on an artist' palette, Blue seems to be the most natural of all.

 _His eyes are like the gentle night._

Navy as the fabric thread, Cobalt like precious stones, as Indigo like the night… Or even Azure like the deep ocean depths she sees right now in those orbs. Little does she know that the young man before her was also thinking the same thing.

Now Isa doesn't do art stuff, the fellow wasn't even creative to begin with. But he knows something's beautiful when he sees one, and by all means, her eyes were ever so captivating. Hers were like the Sapphire jewels that glistens when light hits the priceless gem, or as blue as Cerulean like the morning sky that spreads warmth everywhere it stretches.

 _Her gaze is as warm as the sun._

 _Beautiful_ they say to themselves. Awed by the wonder hidden the other person's eyes.

"Hey – ", he spoke. "I might not look like the nicest person around. But I can assure you that I can be reliable as anyone else here. You can count on that." _On Me_ ….

Asking for someone else's trust besides Lea was kinda new for the young lad with sky-blue hair. Due to his, as what Lea might say, ' _boring_ ' attitude, not much of the people here at town actually likes being around him. That might be the answer as to why he frequently hangs out with the upbeat chap. It makes his world a lot less _blue_. Get it?

Appreciating the kindness, Rae had given him a smile she hasn't shown to either of them yet. Compassion had reflected in her eyes as he looks at her. It was a sign that she accepts him and welcomes him for who he is, and that she will do the same no matter what it takes.

Breaking the atmosphere for a second, she went back to her sketchbook and was back into flicking her wrist. Isa couldn't help but watch her again, this time, both were aware that their attention was focused on each other.

In a few minutes, Lea came with their frozen treats and approaches the table. "Hey guys, sorry for the wait. The line was a killer, and could you believe that Scrooge almost – ", he paused to look at the scene before him. Neither the two paid him any attention as they were so focused with each other. Isa watching Rae do something on her sketchpad.

"What's going on over here?" Lea asked his best friend as he stood beside the sitting teen. Isa lifted a hand to shush the blabbing red-head as he continued to concentrate on the girl in front of them.

Satisfied, Rae grinned, brushed off the specks of eraser shavings off the paper and showed what she did. Isa and Lea leaned over to see what she did with their eyes wide open.

There drew on the paper was the face of a dog smiling at them, a golden retriever nonetheless. Its tongue sticking out of its mouth just like any dog would do on a happy day. Both front paws up as if it was frolicking around. Its eyes showing such bliss you can't hold back your smile.

Lea, amazed by their friend's work was, well – Amazed. "Wow Rae! You made this? This is really good." He smiled, and Rae did as well in return.

Isa, on the other hand, had both eyes wide like flying saucers. Not only was the drawing so beautifully drawn with all the details so precise and that she did this in a matter of minutes. He remembers…

Isa used to love dogs.

And that sudden memory made his heart sting with both joy and sadness. But all the more, he was touched at the kind gesture. So, the young man smiled at her. A true smile, to which Lea and Rae had never seen before until now.

Sensing the different aura these two were projecting, Lea can't help but wonder what had just happened between them while he was out ordering the ice creams. _Did I miss something here?_ Beside the young blonde's masterpiece was a wonderfully written calligraphy:

 _" Thank You."_

…

After replenishing his energy, the professor sat up straight and went back to work in studying the books he had brought home with him. He tried suppressing a yawn but failed to do so. A hand of his touched the back of his neck as he stretches out to see if the pain still lingers. Turns out that the sprain had already left and the professor felt good as new, all thanks to his power nap.

Even reaches out to the coffee table in front of him with weary eyes and it landed on hard wood. He frowned. Again, he moved his hand all over the hard surface to see if it will bump into anything that is leather. Realizing that there was nothing there, he opened his eyes to see that the whole table – was empty.

"What in blazes?" he gasps in disbelief.

Surely, he remembers that he left the hardbound manuscripts here. All five of them. He kneeled down searching for them; nothing under the table, nor the sofa, or underneath the cushions. Even panicked. Yes, the man was aging, but he wasn't _that_ old yet to be forgetting things now, would he? There may be times when he overlooks things, but that doesn't count! He stood up and continued the search.

Inside the small building he resides in, he found nothing out of the sort as everything was in place. No clutter, no disorder. He eyed the first door on the left. Before heading towards the kitchen was little Ienzo's bedroom. Even wondered whether the boy had something to do with the missing books.

Approaching it, he stopped at the front. He knocked twice before slightly opening the door.

"Ienzo?" he asks. No response, he adjusted the spacing of the entrance so that his face was visible. "Have you seen my manuscripts?" Looking both ways, his eyes landed on the center. And there it was.

Behold. All five of the missing volumes sitting on top of the bed along with the perpetrator. Unfortunately, that wasn't the reason why the professor was shocked. It was the fact that the boys' entire room was stacked with paper works. Hundreds, thousands, mountains of them; he couldn't get in cuz no matter where he steps, the entire floor was covered with papers. _How long was I out?_

Ienzo was quietly writing on the sheets provided and didn't bother looking at the man who just entered the room. Peeved with the mess the child had done, he snarled "Ienzo! What is the meaning of _this_?" he pointed at…. Everything.

The boy won't budge. He was too concentrated on his writings to even look at his mentor. Ienzo casually flips towards the next page of the book, which was now the medical surgery guide, and carried on with his writings.

Knowing how hopeless it was to get any response from the child, Even gave up. _Why me?_ He asks desperately onto how he ended up with the melancholic boy. _Why me?_ Observing the clutter, he wondered on what could possibly a 7-year-old child be writing with this many paper? He's barely fitted any of the shirts Even gave him. So, what gives?

Even picked one on the floor and noticed how neat Ienzo's writings were; but that's not all. No. Fundamental Calculations that only those who graduated from universities with degrees can solve… Scientific research that rivals with advanced and experienced nobles… Inexplicable codes that only a few could only decipher… Where not even Even could answer half of these. And yet –

Ienzo had done it all.

 _What kind of brain does this boy has?_ He whispers.

Seeing that the information written were about the Human Heart, he wondered how far had the boy read the book to able to do these theories. Even scanned the other papers around him, picking them up and reading them; he saw that the boy had gone to the medical surgery guide as well. The 3 other books were still left to be opened though.

"Did you – ", he started. _That's_ when the young boy turned to look at him. "Do this… All by yourself?"

Ienzo stiffly nodded his head at him. He went back facing his work and blinked for two times, feeling this sudden urge…

Like he wanted to say something.


	8. Chapter 8: Looming Clouds

**A/N:** Well would you look at that, 2 years of no updating for this fic. I've really lost track lately huh? Not just to this one. But I hope to continue this though, I love MSTME with all my heart after all.

I've been receiving a few followers lately for this story as well :) That seriously warms my heart. I've been editing the past chapters 2 days ago, so I'll be uploading them this weekend^^.

 **Newsflash: _There will no longer be extra chapters._** I'm gonna strictly just go by the book and have it posted as plain chapters. Hence for this being chapter 8. For this chapter, it'll be about our sweet little young prodigy in the making. I've been wanting to create a backstory of him ever since as well. But I only realized that when I was halfway in finishing this fic 3 years ago. Keep in mind though that this story is in for big changes in terms of plot after being kept away for so long and grammar slip ups that must be corrected as well. Kindly bear with me please.

 **New Chapter (?):** For now, I honestly can't tell when for I have nothing in mind as what to write for Chapter 9. If any of you have ideas or requests, please tell them to me in the reviews or via PM :) I'm always open for suggestions. I'm gonna need legit infos to make this fic work after being stored away for so long. Like I said, big changes are coming ahead.

Enough of this then. Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Looming Clouds

 _"…_ _A story told during the storm..."_

…

After Xehanort left to tend to his duties, Ansem the Wise went back to do his work as well, but kept in mind of his colleague's warning. Professor Even's letter regarding the sightings of unnatural beings coming about lately made him uncomfortable for unknown reasons, which lead him to think if this was something to be worried about. Nothing seemed to be out of place as the days go by, and the city's been peaceful as it ever were.

Yet, now that he was informed, it only came to him how the air does feel… ' _Off_ ' nowadays.

And it wasn't only him who happen to notice these changes.

There's been a town gossip among his people lately. Whenever Ansem would take a stroll through the busy streets, he would often hear them say the same thing. Or so he supposes. Sighing deeply, Ansem the Wise could only hope that nothing goes wrong from here.

"Perhaps a cup of tea would calm my nerves." He muttered.

"Master Ansem." Someone called. The said man turned around and greeted, "Yes Aeleus, what is it?" acknowledging the royal guard.

After a short bow, Aeleus stood straight and informs him: "You have a visitor."

"A visitor? I don't recall having an appointment with anyone today."

"He claims to be someone you know. I have him waiting at the guest room."

"A 'He', hmmm…? Who could it be?" Ansem wondered.

Pausing for a bit, Aeleus noticed how his lordship seems to be preoccupied at the moment. How he wished he didn't have to be the one to intrude on his busy matters. Braig was off somewhere lazing around again after all. God forbids whatever he's doing right now.

"If you'd like, I can ask him to leave and come another day." The guard suggested.

Ansem inwardly chuckled. Truly it would take a fool to define Aeleus as a merciless brute, when in fact, he's the most kind-hearted buff out of him and his fellow guards. Excluding the skinny one.

"There's no need for that now." The master tells him, removing his gloves and wiping his face of grease and sweat to make him look presentable. "Well then, I believe it's best we not make him wait any longer, wouldn't you agree?" he wraps the discarded red scarf around his neck and off the two of them go. Aeleus following from behind.

As they both went down the halls and stairways, Ansem tried to guess on whoever this may be. Turning around a corner, their guest was almost visible that the Master could make out his form. What greeted him though, made the wrinkles on his old eyes curl upwards. Sensing Ansem was there, the visitor turned around and smiled back at him.

"Good to see ya, old friend." Came the cheerful greetings of the person with big-round ears.

…..

Lea and Isa insisted that they drop Rae off the slope leading towards the castle gates. Today's ice cream treat did a swell job in battling the heat, and what could be better than to enjoy it with company. They were all smiles as they headed their way there. Especially Rae.

They were beginning to let her into their silly banters and playful jokes. She would laugh with them and nod whenever they ask her opinion. But she finds herself in deep thought as she would stare at the three of them together. How close their proximity is ever since she met them and how wonderful it is being a part of the laughs they emit. It almost felt like she belonged. Although she was far from becoming a part of their inner circle, it was a good start.

"Well, here's your stop." Says Lea. Due to their fun distracting her thoughts, she didn't notice how they were already here.

"Sorry we can't go with you any further. Me and Isa have some sort of _issues_ with your dad's bodyguards." Lea sheepishly scratch the back of his neck. Isa simply rolled his eyes. Rae tilted her head in question.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Her blue-haired companion advised her.

As usual, Rae could only wonder what he meant by 'issues'. Did something happen between them and the said watchmen? She'll ask another day.

Then again, she wouldn't mind the extra time. If it meant not going back to the castle yet, she would listen to their story. Rae wasn't ready to go back up there just yet. As much as she loves her home and the people there with her, the warmth that these two boys give her sends such joy to her heart that parting right now makes her sad.

 _That was too fast…_

She commented about her day, silently praying for it not to end yet.

Lea and Isa seemed to have noticed her reluctance for she simply stared at the pathway before them. Rae was unable to hide her sadness as she deeply exhaled. The redhead smiled, "Hey, don't worry, we'll see each other again tomorrow. We'll have fun again just as better." Lea promised. Hoping it would cheer her up.

Appreciating the effort, Rae softly huffed and smiled at him. Though, Isa was not convinced she was alright just yet.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know what he should do to comfort a girl. Sure, things back at the ice cream parlor went well, but it would seem like they were back at phase 1. Or maybe it's just him. Blame Isa for his inexperience with the opposite gender – Wait, that's implying something. Anyways, wanting to cheer her up as well but in his own style, all Isa could do was walk away:

"Wha – Isa, where're you going?" a bewildered Lea asks, Rae was no different. And here he thought these two were able to establish a connection when he left them alone for a good moment. _Isa can't be incapable of emotions, not now of all times._ Lea inwardly tried not to pull his hair in frustration.

Hands in his pockets, the 16-year old teen with blue-hair, with his back facing them, halted from his steps and spoke, "Don't know about you two, but…" turning around and said, "I can't wait to go home right now, to sleep on my bed and wake up for tomorrow." He smirked, which caused Rae to blush a little, and started walking again.

"Pfft. Show off." Lea scoffs. "Welp. You heard the guy. So, smile m'kay? We'll have of plenty time to hang around tomorrow." he winked and ran to catch up with his pal.

A flustered Rae was all that's left on the pavement as she watched the two boys' backs slowly disappear as they turn to the next block. Shaking her head, making the long golden locks sway from side to side, she gave a genuine smile all for today's events.

 _What a day._ She thought back and giggled.

 _But it was a good day._

…..

When Rae reached the top of the slope, she saw two people gathering at the gates. One of them was her father. Curious to see what's up, she ran over there clutching her sketchpad to her chest. She could see a small figure facing the Master but she wasn't able to see much of the person as he was suddenly swept from the ground and quickly disappeared like a twinkling light. Mystified by the sight, she doubled her pace and went to her father.

Hearing the fast footsteps approaching, Ansem turned and saw his beloved daughter returning home. "Welcome home, dear one. Had a good day?" he warmly smiled at her. Rae peered at him first before looking at the sky to where the light vanished.

"You just missed seeing a friend of mine." He says as they both look at the same direction. "He had to leave soon due to important matters needed attending, but I can assure you that you'll have a chance in meeting him."

Judging by the sound of his voice, Rae can take a guess that this 'friend' of her father's was someone very close to him. She hadn't heard him speak at such a tone whenever her speaks to the people around the castle; excluding her of course.

Realizing that they were on the topic about friends, Rae lowered her head and stared ahead of her as she was reminded of Lea, Isa and the time they had together earlier. Now that she thought about it, she's no different to her father. She hadn't felt that warm with anybody ever since she met Merlin back at the district.

"Dark clouds are looming in." Ansem observed. "A storm seems to be heading this way. We best take shelter inside."

Nodding back at him, she let Ansem lead her back to the castle; letting the clouds slowly creep in; eventually, a grumbling noise can be heard from afar.

Inside the fortress, Rae separated from her father and hurriedly went to her bedroom. She thought of her dear friend who was kept in a cage and the scorching sun from earlier which made her worry. Hoping that the water she gave her before leaving was enough to keep the creature cool the entire afternoon.

Opening her door, the bird chirped in both relief and delight but immediately pestered her master for some refreshment. Rae approached and saw Emiya's, what seemed to be her tiny birdbath, almost empty. Running towards her bathroom, Rae quickly filled a cup of water from the sink, opens the cage and poured it on her friend's bowl to bathe on. Seeing the cool liquid, Emiya flew down and soon splashed on her little oasis.

Silent laughter vibrated in her throat as she watches the bird enjoying itself bathing in the water. Ever gently she closes the cage and plops herself on her mattress.

Staring at her glow-in the-dark, star-covered ceiling, she noticed how little they're starting to glow. For dusk was well on its way. Either that, or the sky was beginning to be covered with leaden clouds. She never bothered having a clock in her room for she depended it on the color of the sky. If it was sunrise, the heavens would be sea-colored. As if the world for her was upside-down, and the sun was softly reflecting on the ripples of the clouds, slowly turning bright orange to a beautiful glimmer of gold.

Of course, some would say the same for the setting in the afternoon. But for Rae, she sees the once ocean-like scenery change to a nonchalant view of soft pastel pink and loving indigo. Where every nature and man-made structure begins to fade into a skin-tingling silhouette. And as frightened as she is of the night, she cannot further deny the beauty it holds. Especially that one globe of white emitting on the far beyond. This is everything she needed to know with regards to time.

And there's also the castle's main clock tower.

Nevertheless, if passage of time were to be the topic, she would simply pinpoint the seasons, the weather, and even the town's daily chinwag. Being mute has its perks, she tells herself this. With a silent voice, she's able to heighten her other senses and uses that to her advantage.

She rolls to her side and looks out her window. True enough that rain is on its way. Funny, she thought, how hot it was just this afternoon and now the weather suddenly turned over.

 _That means no going out for me for the time being._ She sighed in defeat through the nose. She sat up and looks around her quarters. There were stacks of canvasses measuring about 3-5 feet kept on the other side while an easel with another canvass stood facing her with a white blanket covering it. Paintbrushes in a jar on top of a stool stood beside it. A suitcase with splatters of spilt paint lay in front with an apron and rag hanging. Staring at it reminded Rae of that unfinished project she'd kept in progress for nearly 2 months now. She stopped working on it just a week ago.

Rae so badly wanted to complete it, but refused to continue. For she had yet to see the main subject of her masterpiece personally with her own eyes. She had only heard about it from Merlin's stories and through pictures from one of his travels. Her eyes glued to it in an instant. Forever imprinting that in her brain. She remembers trying to copy what she had seen from the borrowed postcards. But was left unsatisfied with the results.

As an artist like herself, her inspiration must first be seen by her very eyes. If not, it fails the purpose of capturing that image and transferring it to her art.

She twisted and planted her feet on her wooden floor. Walked over to it and unveiled to see where she had last left off. Leaving her lost in her own dilemma.

…

One dim afternoon, rain continued pouring down the city of Radiant Garden as a quiet rumble can be heard from a distance. The sky was dark and not a single soul can be seen outside. Though the lone sound of sparks and screws turning can be heard…

It was very depressing.

"Rae, my dear, could you please pass me the wrench? It's inside the toolbox near my desk." Ansem requested.

Snapping out of her reverie, Rae heard Ansem's request just in time and nodded. She quickly went to fetch the said tool, heading over the Master's study desk and bended over in search of the toolbox. She walked back to her father's side who was currently working on his project.

"Thank you dear one" he says and eyed her, "You seemed rather distracted today, something on your mind?" the good professor says without looking at her.

Slightly taken aback, Rae has her eyebrows raised in a mild surprise. He was able to tell that without even looking?

Finally setting his hands down, Ansem the Wise turned to face his daughter with a smile on his greasy face. "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't notice, didn't you?" he chuckled, softly caressing Rae's head, making her blush from the gesture. But softly fumes in realizing the grease covered glove he used on her. Her father could only smile apologetically.

"Well?"

" _It's nothing._ " She wrote and looked elsewhere.

He rose a brow, "Is it now? " She nodded in reply and gave him a towel to wipe off the sweat on his face.

Taking off his gloves, the Master accepted and wiped his face with it. Her perceptive father certainly can't be fooled. "I see you haven't been busy with your artworks lately. Haven't seen anything that interests you, dear one? Oh, how about that painting you've been working on. You haven't touched it for quite some time now." That seemed to have plucked a thorn, for Rae's face appeared grim afterwards.

Two days had passed and Rae gave up in coming up with a way to fix her predicament. She wanted to distract herself by doing other related crafts like drawing, but the idea seemed tasteless at that moment. Yesterday she tried to even sketch a little for the blank paper on her sketchpad was too tempting to be filled. She picks up her pencil, though it was just no use; thinking to better leave it now while it's still in good condition. Because frankly, when she's frustrated with her work, she would instantly scratch it off and throw it away. Yes, she had one of those days too.

Her face looking a bit sour; Ansem frowned.

 _That good, hm?_ A worry with sarcasm echoing in his mind.

Not wanting the conversation to press onwards, Rae went back to sit near the window and stared at the lifeless sight.

"Master, I'm finished over here." Xehanort calls out.

"I'll be right over Xehanort. If you'll excuse me dear one." Ansem nodded at his daughter and she nods back as he leaves her with her thoughts.

Apparently, Rae here also isn't very fond of rainy days. Everything just seems so bland and quiet. She doesn't mind the silence though. But whenever days like these came about the Radiant City, all she sees are nothing but gloom. Ever since she was given the freedom to roam around the city and meeting her friends, Rae made sure to spend most of her time outside after finishing what's need to be done inside her home.

Speaking of friends, they came to visit her yesterday. Only, they got caught the minute Dilan saw them about to climb the gates again. They retreated for the day but not without leaving a message written beside the castle gate.

' ** _We'll be back with a Big Surprise.'_**

The message of course was washed away by the rain a little while after. _And here I was expecting of their 'Big Surprise'._ She sadly thought and sighs. Whatever it would be.

Unexpectedly, the castle reverberated with the sound of their doorbell.

Aeleus, steadfast as ever, walked towards the main entrance and kindly opens one of the double doors to welcome their guest. "You have returned." Were the first words to be exchanged.

"Well, if I knew that we'd be caught up in a storm, I wouldn't mind staying at the last village I was in much longer than anticipated." Came the clever remark.

The large guard humbly bowed. "Forgive me if I sounded rude. What I meant to say was – "

"Yes yes, I understand." The newcomer says as he rubs the bridge of his nose so after taking off the wet trench coat and handing it over to him. "I haven't had a decent sleep yet, that's why I'm like this, and the trip back here wasn't any better mind you. So please excuse my behavior."

"It's highly unnecessary. Come, let me lead the way."

"By all means." Looking behind him, he acknowledged his companion. "Go give your coat to Aeleus and wipe your shoes on the rug as you go in, Ienzo."

Unaware of the second visitor, Aeleus twisted his body slightly to look at the good professor's companion. The child was far too small to even reach his chest yet, but he doesn't shrink away like he expected for him to be like the little kid he is. He walked with a back as straight as his face.

Not in his place to ask unimportant questions, he carried on and led them inside to meet the Master.

Rae heard footsteps approaching near the other room where the head office was located. With bare feet, as always when at home, she padded towards the door and peeked to see who advances in the hallway. There she saw the Royal Guard accompanying one of her father's colleagues.

 _That's Professor Even!_ She noted. Knowing that platinum hair nowhere. But beside him was a new face. One of so young falling in step behind him. _And a boy…?_

"Master, you have visitors." Aeleus informed him. And from there, greetings can be heard.

"Long time no see, Even. Not a nice trip, I presume?"

"In all its entirety…" Even begrudgingly responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if a migraine soon erupted in this skull of mine."

"Better not to anticipate that, old friend. Aeleus, would you kindly fetch us some warm tea?" and without further ado, the man left to do as he was told.

Rae quickly hid again, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. When the coast was clear and Aeleus was downstairs, she tiptoed her way near the office entrance. Knowing there was no door, she had to be extra careful in blending in the shadows, the wall as her only shield.

Ansem looked down and saw the boy gaze up with passive eyes.

"And this boy, I believe, would be Ienzo?" the Master was informed of him through their letters. Saying how Even found the boy and ended up taking him in. Though he still yet to find out the gift he possesses. He gestured for them to sit down on the vacant chairs.

"Indeed." Even sighed. "I just had to return as soon as I can, Ansem. Far too many things to discuss."

"Does it have anything to do with the unnamed fiends you've discovered?" he says as he remembers the letter.

"That and another thing."

The dear girl tried to hear what she can when they began to lower their voices, unaware of the buff chap behind her with a tray of warm tea. Balancing it with his left hand, he taped the girl's shoulder. If Rae had a voice, she would've yelped in surprise. But simply jumped in fright. Swiftly turning around, she saw the Royal guard gazing down at her. She desperately tries to hide her face in her collar, ashamed to have gotten herself caught.

Blinking, Aeleus suggested out of nowhere, "Would you kindly give these to them, please?" Readying an excuse as he says so. "The others have gone to the square for a while to buy groceries. I would like to scout the perimeters in their absence."

Lips parted, she absentmindedly nodded and opens her hands to receive the tray. Rae watched as Aeleus leaves her line of sight.

Hearing a sort of clang outside, the occupants of the room turned to see a young girl carrying with their tea in hand.

"You should get a door built there." Even muttered.

"Rae, my dear, wasn't Aeleus supposed to bring that for us?"

Placing the tray on the desk, she took out her notepad and began scribbling.

" _He had to secure the perimeters. Thus, asking me to take his place._ "

Ansem understood and smiled at her in thank you.

Rae took her place beside her father, standing on his left. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Turning her head, she saw the very boy, named Ienzo, looking at her way. She tried to stay calm, putting on a straight face.

 _I wonder what he's thinking…_

…

Sadly enough, the weather remained the same the following day, though not as bad as before. Rae wanted so badly to go out and see her friends. She worried about them amidst the stormy weather, hoping that they're all okay. Ansem promised his child that it will all soon be over and everything will be better once again. She sighs, if only that 'soon' would come sooner.

She closes the door to the castle's library after doing her studies there and was headed to her room when she spotted a figure outside a window. _It's that boy again_. Eyeing him from above, she saw him at the indoor gardens, sitting near the fountain, taking shelter under a bench with a roof. That look on his face reminds her of the little girl she used to be during his age.

 _He's going to get himself sick at this rate!_

"I see you're interested in knowing our new arrival."

She flinched at the sudden voice. Turning around, she saw a heavy-statured man.

"My apologies." It was Aeleus. How many times has this guard surprised her this week?

He quickly looked outside. "I've been wondering about him myself." Assuming she would ask, he continued, "As far as we know, he was taken under Professor Even's wing after seeing him one rainy night just like this one." That made the young blonde's eyes turn back to the quiet child sitting outside.

"Truth be told, he didn't know what possessed him to actually do it, as said by the professor. The two have been travelling together ever since, the younger being his errand boy. But," he paused to look at her, "his eyes tell us he holds great potential in him. Don't you think?"

That he does.

"His parents were both doctors. Surgeons in fact."

The new voice almost startled the two. There walking towards them was Ansem the Wise himself. "I took a break after I ordered Xehanort to take over for me." Aeleus bowed and excused himself afterwards. Knowing he isn't in any place to pry into other people's business.

"Ienzo shall be staying with us from now on to help at the lab. I hope you don't mind that."

Not at all. But what could a mere boy do to help her father and the others in their line of work? Isn't their study too deep to even venture at such a young age? She once tried reading one of her father's books and already her mind couldn't comprehend the information it keeps.

Reading her mind, Ansem added, "He may not look like it, but that boy has a mind more knowledgeable than Xehanort and Even's combined." She stares at him with shocked-filled eyes. _Impossible!_ There's just – no way…

"Even only found out some time ago as well. Hence their sudden arrival here at the castle." Her father stood before her as they continue to look out the window.

…

 ** _5 days ago;_**

After completing almost all the research regarding the human heart, Even was pleased to say that their stay at Firefly Valley was fruitful to say the least. Although they still have ways to go since this was all still study-based, the productiveness was indeed all the more marvelous.

He was still surprise to have find out how gifted the boy was. At such a young age, this mind of his was able to absorb such information that the professor couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry. But who is he kidding? Scientists do not feel such emotions. However –

This knowledge, he believes, must be tamed, for he feared the lengths he could overcome and the usage he would do when the time arrives.

His face creases at the thought. Is that… even a bad thing?

"Tell me boy." He called out to him, catching his attention. "Did you ever learn this from anybody?" Soon after, Ienzo went back to his writings and silence was what Even greeted him. Raising a brow, he pushed the subject further, "Anyone at all?". Ienzo's hand stopped. Professor Even sensed he was choosing the right words to say, thus waiting for him to speak if ever.

Although, he has never heard the boy speak more than a one-liner. Sometimes only uttering a single word. More or less, the lad would only pay attention to 'yes' or 'no' questions. At first, it was rather irritating. But Even grew to get used to it. Seeing he wouldn't change the behavior anytime soon.

"…Parents."

Wide eyes snapped to the direction of the voice. It was too silent he almost missed it.

"My parents…"

Eyes relaxing, Even leaned to lift his cup of coffee from the table to his lips. Ienzo went back to work, not failing to hear the mumbled words from his caretaker.

"I see." Well, no further explanations necessary.

…

"We did a bit of a background check on him and found out about his late parents' career. Yes, little one, the boy is as much as an orphan as you are." He gently explained to her when he noticed the sympathetic look in her eyes.

"The boy's life was simple, and mostly spends his time reading as he waited for their return. You could say that he was a bit neglected due to their work. But I can tell he was well taken care of." His voice grew low. "That is, until tragedy struck him last Winter."

For those he waited for hours to come, never came back.

No one ever knew what became of his parents. For all he knows, his mother and father disappeared all of a sudden. He took that as their way of finally letting him feel their negligence to their only son. But needless to say, Ienzo was as passive as ever.

In the end, the quiet young child had been spending his present life as dim as the weather right know. With no one to turn to. No one to trust. It was said that his family had a stable lifestyle, but not wanting to be a part of any money talks, the boy decided to run away. Leaving without a trace.

His face, never to have shown emotion since. Befitting for a prodigy in the making.

"It's better that he stays here with us. That way, he might find his purpose to continue living." Ansem says.

Her father believed that with such a brilliant mind, Ienzo may be able to distract himself with work, yet at the same time, find his way through.

"Ienzo! So, this is where you have been. I've been looking all over for you." Even came from the side, walking underneath his umbrella.

Father and daughter stood together and saw the professor heading his way towards the bench where the said boy was. They can tell how frustrated the man was but tried controlling his temper. Thank heavens for the weather to cool his head then.

"What in the world are you doing out in this dreadful rain? Let's head back inside. Else you catch a cold." Without further pushing, Ienzo nodded and followed foot as they went back inside the castle.

How curious to see the professor act in such a way. He was never one to show care for others after all. Though he can be blunt at times, he can be caring in his own way. But his reputation as a Scientist made him not to give in.

It took Rae a moment to realize how important this 'Ienzo" was. Being here for them for he was needed in their field of expertise, while here she was, years later and can only be of helped for fetching things here and there.

 _At least he has a purpose._ And funny how none of them even realized it yet.

"You're needed here as well." Came the next words of her father that made confused for a second.

Ansem gave her a loving smile and, as always, caresses her gold tresses. "Like Even, we found you. Didn't we?" Her hair slipping through his fingers as he goes on. "And having you here, knowing that you chose to stay and still be with us is more than I can ask for. I don't want to believe that your purpose is only to be with us, dear one."

Rae turned to face him properly and heard one of the most inspiring words from him ever. One that rivaled to what he said when he adopted her eight years ago.

"You're destined to be something far greater than what you are at present." And that, she hoped to be.

Later that night, the storm was starting to quiet down, and soon enough the clouds begin to disperse and moonlight peeks from the heavens along with the stars above. Granted, the radio forecast just announced that a bright warm morning would greet the city tomorrow.

 _And so, the storm finally passes._

…

Isa, who was rubbing his wet head with a towel, just finished taking his bath. Wrapping it on his neck, he looks outside and takes note of the now calming weather. He sighs to himself. Won't be long now, and he and his friends will be together again. His phone suddenly rang. Walking towards it, he pushed the button and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Lea. "Just heard the forecast tonight. Looks like tomorrow we'll be getting a nice sunny day." Isa could easily hear the delighted tone from the other end.

He softly scoffs, "That's good to hear. I'm getting all tired being cooped up in my house."

"I hear ya. Welp. Now we can fulfill our promise to her. You remember? ' _Big Surprise_ '?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." How can he not when after going out in the rain just to give out their message that day, the two of them received a flu by the time they got home. Lea got small bump on his head too, in reminder not to do that kind of stunt again. "What time do we fetch her?"

Lea's voice hummed on the phone before answering, "How about ten in the morning?"

"Sure." Isa yawns. The rain days made him quite drowsy lately. "Better get to sleep then. Night."

"Night." Both of them bid and ended their call. Isa tucks himself in bed and quickly did sleep overtook him.

* * *

 _Christmas is on its way!_

 _Read and Review m'kay? :D_


End file.
